


Sinful Lovers (A Sebastian Michealis x Modern!Reader story)

by Amythefandomgirl



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythefandomgirl/pseuds/Amythefandomgirl
Summary: This is a new updated version of my Sebastian x modern reader story. For those readers who read the old story.What if Sebastian didn't eat Ciel's soul but let the young lord live his life out with Lizzy and had children. What happens when he wakes up some years later trapped in the manor with no one there, until years later when you (reader) finds him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. The meeting of (Y/N) and Sebastian Michealis

(Y/N) POV

My fingers drummed against the steering wheel to the beat of my music as it drifted out the radio. I had been working for weeks on end and wanted a week's break. A list sat back in my kitchen containing places to visit and things I wanted to do .One of the things on the list was to visit a forest nature trail just outside of the city which I had driven past some days ago. Wanted to take a look around to see if maybe this could be a good place to bring my dogs for a walk.

Whilst driving down the road I noticed a sign up ahead which had a parking symbol on it. Indicating, I turned into the carpark. Stones pinging up at my car as the wheels drove over them. Turning into a space, I put the handbrake down as I parked the car. Unbuckling, exiting the car with my key in hand. Looking around at the surrounding woods and fields as I closed the door before walking across the road to the dense forest ahead. Clicking the lock button on my key, the peep of the car rang through the silent air. The dirt pathways which lined the forest floor were slowly being covered with leaves and the odd branch.

Slowly strolling down the path, leaves crunched and twigs snapped as I stepped. It was always satisfying to find a good leaf with the perfect crunch sound. The faint tapping of a woodpecker, the tweets of different birds could be heard around as the trees swayed in the slight breeze. Up Ahead there was a signpost which said places of interests like a lake, a rock feature and a resting site.

It was pleasant being out in nature for once. I didn't get much time to relax and think. When I got some free time , I would do the thing anyone else would do … watch Netflix , go onto my socials and sleep.

Working as a mounted police officer was great but could be boring at times, as most of the time I would sit on top of my horse in town making my rounds keeping an eye on the public. Same shit ass has never been this sore since I started this job. The only excitement I get is from my friend who works as a detective in the serial killer division. He would ask for my help with cases if none of his colleagues were available and I wasn't on my rounds.

The scent of pine from the pine trees filled my lungs. The smell was pleasant and makes you feel like it's christmas. Forests could be so beautiful at times but they did creep me out. I blame myself for watching too many horror films.

A very picturesque view appeared just behind a mass of pine trees. A range of different flowers formed a meadow around an old decrepit white and gnarly tree which looked straight out of a horror film. My eyes looked around at the different flowers before up at the tall tree. I took out my phone and snapped a few pictures of it to put on instagram.

Carrying on the path, trickling water caught my attention. A stream was flowing just off to the right side of the path. Following it along it trailed into a river ahead. The river was flowing peacefully along with ducks swimming along the top. Under murky water you could see fish swimming below , they would come to the surface to eat whatever landed on the surface. The pathway I was walking on came to a t-junction so I had to choose to either cross the small stream right or turn to the left down towards a lake which I could see in the distance.

But before I could choose,something was drawing me to the right. Like a magnetic pull was drawing me towards something.

Being pulled by this force I jumped over the stream and onto the other side. Walking down the path I saw something in the distance on the other side of the river that looked like a ruin along the waterfront.

Once I got closer, I noticed it was a stone ruin of a house or maybe it was a boathouse?.

My eyes took in the structure. The house walls were still mostly up. Bricks littered around the structure. The roof was gone leaving a shell of the house behind. Moss and vines were covering the broken walls. Grass breaking through the flooring over time. Nature truly taking over the building. It was hard to tell if this building was a house or a boathouse due to the damage done and the lack of boats outside.

Just behind the building, I noticed stairs leading up the embankment towards a thick amount of trees. That's when I saw it—A massive building ahead, made from white stone on top of a hill. It was hidden amongst the trees. The once towering building was now reduced to rubble, a few walls were still standing up,most of the blue tiled roof and upper floors were mostly gone.

Trying to find a way across I came across a brick bridge. Crossing it heading for the stairs. The pull seemed to be coming from the mansion.

My feet carried me up the stairs my eyes travelled up the structure just hidden in the trees "Such a shame that once a glorious building got reduced to this" I sighed aloud. Thinking to myself "I wonder if there is a way to get inside".

Taking in the structure, part of the front of the building was still standing. Two pairs of stairs leading towards the entrance hall were still mostly intact, the railing was bust and a few steps had huge chunks out of them. Huge windows covered the entrance way, a couple of glass panes were still in place. Sunlight was streaming into the derelict building. The roof was gone or caving in places allowing the elements to rain in which was slowly eroding the wood and interior structure.

Making my way through the trees surrounding the mansion, I made my way up to it. Now right outside the building, I walked around to the front part of the building where I noticed that the wall was down allowing you to enter through that way. I did have to climb up a mound of loose bricks though.

I stumbled a few times before I hit the wooden flooring behind. A long oak table stood in the middle of the room, it was weathered in places and scorched from a previous fire. A crack ran down the middle. Which was caused by a large number of bricks which had fallen on it. Under the table sat a very burnt ,weathered, moldy blue rug.

The walls were scorched from the fire but the brown colouring could be seen. There was a baseboard along the wall splitting plain brown paint from the wooden engraved panels below.

Making my way around the room, I noticed that the door to the room was still standing.

Touching the handle moving the door to open it .The door creaked. Instead of opening like it should It slowly fell back, which I seemed to watch in slow motion. My hands shoot out trying to stop it.

A deafening bang ricocheted off the walls.

I grimaced looking around hoping I didn't just alert anybody in the desolated manor. "There is no one else here (y/n), not like there are any ghosts or creeps here" I said nervously jokingly. The entrance hall was behind the door, part of the roof and upper floors were intact. Well just barely, sunlight was streaking through gaps within the ceiling.

My body stood still when I noticed something out the corner of my eye.

A door.

Just an ordinary door which was still intact and fixed to its frame by its hinges. It barely looks damaged or scratched.

Turning my body to face it "So everything in this house is clearly on its last legs, and that door decides Nah I'm going remain fixed and damage free". Considering the entrance hall was covered in moss and grass, had puddles of water and some of the wood looked burnt. I was confused as to why this door was untouched.

Making my way to the door a part of me was thinking this is some horror film type bullshit but I'm curious to see what's behind the mysterious door.

I reached out and took hold of the handle pulling it down and opening it.

Breathing deeply, worried something bad may happen as the door creaked open.

I saw nothing but darkness.

Nothing was entirely visible after a certain distance, I could only see a sofa, part of a table and a rug.

Standing in the doorway I felt my hairs on my arms stand up.

Something is watching me in the depths of the room.

It could be nothing , maybe an animal got trapped in here and that was what was watching me. But I had a feeling it was not an animal.

Gulping nervously.

I entered the room. Walking a few steps.

The door suddenly slammed behind me, causing me to jump and scream like murder.

Turning around at the closed-door "You got to be fucking kidding me" I shout at the door "Yep some ghost piece of shit is going to kill me now, great." I say before turning around to face the room.

Slowly reaching into my coat pocket, I took out my phone. Swiping up to open the torch and shone the light through the room. My left hand went behind me to try the door, It didn't move an inch.

"Yep definitely screwed".

A swooshing sound went past my face causing me to tense up. It was like a lorry driving past your face.

"I-I-is someone there?" My voice was laced with fear. Swallowing loudly hoping to get rid of the emotion. 'Come on (y/n) . You are a cop. Suck it up, you've been in worse situations then this' thinking to myself as I shine my light left and right feet carried me further into the room to try and find whatever just ran in front of me. Another swoosh came behind me making me turn on my heels swinging my (H/C) around as I went ' whatever is in here with me is either toying with me or it's going to kill me. Why is it so bloody dark in here anyway?!'

Walking backwards I felt my back go into something hard 'Oh crap' I think to myself as I knew whatever I just walked into wasn't a wall.

Turning my head to look over my left shoulder, I saw a face in what little light I can see.

Before I could move,An arm snaked around my waist. Keeping me against the body of whatever was behind me. I couldn't escape, the arm was holding onto me tightly.

'Crap!' my hands shoot to the arm locking me in place. I start to push the arm away but it wouldn't budge an inch. Raising my left foot to kick the foot of the assailant. Predicting my movement, His foot moved out the way. My foot slamming into my floor.

"Calm down I am not going to harm you" The man's smooth british voice broke me out of my struggle. Even though his voice was very pleasant to hear I wasn't going to go trusting him.

"Coming from the guy who is currently holding me to his body!" I grunt trying to escape his hold again. A sigh came behind me.

"If I was going to kill you, do you think I wouldn't have already done so?" He said, breaking my escape again. His hold loosened "I will let you go now".

Once his arm was back by his side I turned around watching him cautiously.

He is very handsome, with pale skin and crimson eyes which seemed to glow in the dark. Those same eyes seemed to stare right into my soul as he watched me.

'Why is there a guy in the dark in a bomb wrecked mansion? Something doesn't feel right' sniffing the air 'He aint a druggie so that narrows that down slightly'

"Who are you?" Beginning my questioning.

"Sebastian Michaelis, my lady," he said, bowing his head. "And who might you be?"

"My name is (Y/n)" I say cautiously best giving him my first name for now.

I noticed that he was wearing a butler's outfit with a crisp white dress shirt, a grey waistcoat, a long black tailcoat with a small silver badge on its collar and a black tie. 'Is he in cosplay?' I think to myself. Looking around him 'I can't see any camera equipment nor a bag of any sort. Really wish there was some light'.Scanning his body to see if he had anything else on him just to be precautious. That's when I noticed his gloves. They had specks of blood on them. It didn't look from what? I'm not sure.

I could feel his eyes tracking my person as well. Glancing back up to his face I noticed he seemed to be cautious of me. 'Well either he has done something or is he just being cautious?' Taking in the account of his blood I shifted my body backwards ever so slightly ' Just to be sure i'll put some distance between us'.

He seemed to notice my movement and looked down at his gloves "Sorry about the specks of blood .To assure you this is my blood. You can look around the room to make sure I am telling the truth. If I knew I was going to be in the presence of a beautiful woman such as yourself I would have taken them off" he said.

'He definitely knew how to charm a person that's for sure'

Taking his offer, I did. Turning to the right I headed around the room. It had become lighter in here which was odd. There were no curtains on the windows so the darkness wasn't caused by that. Glancing over my shoulder at the man behind me. He was standing still following me as I made my way around the room. Once the room was scoured there was nothing which would have been the source of the blood. Except for him.

'So the blood most likely came from him unless he was able to get rid of the body before I arrived. I will question him some more before I can somehow slip away to find anything' Collecting my thoughts.

"May I ask a question my lady? "Sebastian asked, breaking me from my thoughts . Nodding for him to proceed.

"Why are you here? I mean no lady should be out by herself "he enquired.

"I should be the one asking the questions, Mr Michealis. You were in a room in the dark? Which is now suddenly light in here. You have not moved an inch, There are no curtains over the windows which would have the most logical answer for the darkness but there isn't any."

"You have every right to be suspicious of me, my lady. I can not explain as to why I was standing in the dark or how I was able to make the room light again. If I explained how I made this room dark you would probably think me insane or maybe even a monster" Sebastian replied.

'What the hell does he mean by that?' "Then tell i am not leaving until you explain that to me"

"Are you quite sure? I do not want to frighten you" He said walking slowly over to me. "To put it simply , my dear. I am a demon. I am able to make a dark like mist surround my body. That is how I made the room dark so no one can see my true form".

'Yeah right cause demons exist. He is right he is insane'

"Okay. So I take it God and Lucifer are real too?" I say playing along with his serrade.

"That they do, but I do not think you are going to believe a word I say are you?"

"I don't tend to believe things which can't be proven" Looking at my phone to check the time "Now I would like to stay and chat but I need to go '' Before I could turn around , I looked at him 'Maybe I should bring him with me. Leaving him here gives me an odd feeling' "Do you need a lift into town?"

"I would love to take that offer but I can't leave the room. It has wordings somewhere which is preventing me from leaving. But you don't believe a word i say" Sebastian said crossing his arms over his chest.

Carrying on towards the door, taking hold of the handle I pushed it down opening it 'Maybe the door gets jammed at times, it is an old building' . I think as I move through the doorway. I don't know what made me turn to look around the door but there was something engraved into the wood. Symbols surrounded the door frame "So you were telling the truth. There symbols engraved into the wood".

Looking at him as he walked over 'Did this guy seriously engrave symbols into the woodwork so he could trick people into believing he is trapped? Yeah definitely taking this guy to the precinct'.Glancing around to find something sharp.

"Have this, my lady" a grunt came out of the man's throat. His arm was through the doorway holding a butter knife.

'Why the hell is he carrying butter knives?! Good thing I always carry cuffs in my car' taking the knife cautiously from his hand.

I began scratching at the symbol until the symbol was broken. A sharp gust of wind hit my face seemingly coming from the door. Sticking his hand through the door again, relief struck over his face as he stepped out through the doorway.

"Right. Come on, we better get moving before it gets too late" i say turning around heading for the front doors. The huge oak doors opened luckily. Heading down the broken steps and towards the bride that I walked across.

We walked in silence through the slowly darkening forest. Leaving the crumbling mansion behind.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long walk back we finally came to the road where I had parked my car. The sun had set, leaving us with the light of the moon. Making sure no cars were coming down the road we crossed. Walking to the driver's side, opening the door I climbed inside putting the key in the slot as I turned on the car.

The rumble of the engine filling the air. I noticed that Sebastian was standing off to the side looking at the car "Uhm you getting in or what?" I ask my one hand slowly inching towards the compartment beside me for the taser. 'I really do hope I don't have to taze him' My friend had given me the taser and a pair of cuffs as a precaution. Sebastian nodded before getting into the passenger's side. I had quickly taken out the taser and cuffs to put in my coat pocket.

Once Sebastian was inside the car I buckled up turning to look at him who was looking around the car and at the seatbelt in confusion ' Seriously is he really acting as he has never seen a car before?. I think he is taking this 18TH century butler to the max' I took hold of the wheel. Pressing on the pedal I drove out the car park and onto the road. I didn't want to be driving out in the dark especially down a dark country lane without any street lights.

I put my beams on full as there wasn't anyone coming down the road. The feeling of his eyes were putting me on edge "You got anywhere you can go? You got a house in London or are you staying with a relative?" Inquiring.

"No, I don't have a place to live nor do I have any relatives to stay with " Came his answer.

'Right I'm taking him to the police station. Hopefully, they have some form of ID on him and can find a home for him'

"May I ask where are you taking me, my lady?"

"I'm taking you to the Police. Hopefully, they can help you out" I say gripping the wheel a little bit tighter.

"I do not think the police will be able to help me, my lady. To save you from having to deal with me any longer I can go on my way" He said, causing me to turn and look at him.

"I can't allow that to happen. I am taking you to the police and that fina….ll" A sound of screeching tires broke my sentence.

The car was swerving left and right. Bright beams blinded me, making me try and swerve to move out the way.

No luck was coming from my turns as I was heading straight for the car. 'This is how I die' I closed my eyes preparing for impact.

Sebastian's pov

'For hell's sake I really do wish she would believe me. I can't risk showing her what I am to make her understand. It would terrify her.' Confusion went over my face 'Why am I concerned if she's terrified or not. I am a demon for hell sake, I shouldn't be caring about how a human should feel around me. But there something pulling me towards her'

Ever since we came into that room I've felt a pull towards her which made me very curious about the woman.

"I can't allow that to happen. I am taking you to the police and that fina….ll '' Her voice trailed off. Looking up the road, a very loud screeching was coming from the vehicle ahead of us. The human controlling it was intoxicated and didn't have any control. His vehicle swerved across the road coming straight for us.

Whatever attempt of dodging the incoming vehicle was futile. We were going to before impact I turned into my demonic form. I quickly grabbed hold of miss (Y/N) beside me hauling us both out of the car. Wrapping my arms and wings around her as we careened into a tree. The cars were both wedged together in the road, glass and metal splayed everywhere. Looking down at the woman in my arms she had her eyes firmly shut "You are safe now, my lady" I say unfurling my wings around her before getting up going over to the man.

Anger coursed through me as I shot my hand into the car gripping the man by his neck as I yanked him out. His drunk mind was slowly sobering up from the impact. He was still alive but barely. Growling at him "You do realise you nearly injured a woman? How would it feel on your conscious that you had blood on your hands if she had died". Fear enveloped the man in front of me making me smile and laugh darkly "Yes you have every right to be scared of me, You pathetic worm.I'll make your death..".

A horrible smell came from behind me causing me to look over my shoulder. (Y/n) was staring at me, her back firmly against the wall. Her beautiful (E/C) irises were now filled with fear. Dropping the man I walked slowly over to her.

(Y/N) pov

My heart was pounding in my chest. But instead of the pain I was expecting it was a light thud. It felt like I flew through the air which confused me. "You are safe now, my lady," Sebastian's voice was strangely distorted as he spoke to me. I tried to move my legs and arms, 'Thank fuck i can move my limbs' as Sebastian gently placed me against a tree. Heeled shoes echoed in the quiet air causing me to crack open my eyes. A retreating figure covered in black walked towards the wrecked cars. The man was blurred from my blurry vision. Blinking a few times. Taking in the carnage in front of me. My car was destroyed, the bonet was wedged into the other guy's car. Voices drifted into my ears making me look towards Sebastian.

My eyes widened in fear. Backing more into the tree, my whole body paralysing in fear. He was gripping the neck of the man, his hands were covered in black like ink with long talon like nails . He didn't look human at all. With huge black raven-like wings stood on his bare back. Three black horns sat like a crown upon his head, their sharp points pointing behind him. A deep growl was let out of his throat "You do realise you nearly injured a woman? How would it feel on your conscious that you had blood on your hands if she had died". The man was shaking with fear, trying to kick out. But his legs were crushed, bone sticking out of his leg. Which caused me to feel sick. Sebastian laughed darkly "Yes you have every right to be scared of me, You pathetic worm.I'll make your death..".

Before Sebastian could finish his sentence he turned to look at me. My eyes met his fuschia ones,I couldn't see any malicious intent in them. He was looking at me in a panic not realising I was watching him. The man was dropped to the floor with a thud as he walked over to me slowly. I was too scared to move. Gone was the butler's suit now replaced with black leather trousers and long, sharp heeled boots. 'What's he going to do?! He isn't going to kill me not after saving me will he?' I thought fearfully.

Slowly crouching in front of me "Its alright My lady, I'm not going to harm you. I must apologise for my appearance. I didn't want you to look upon me in the form as I knew it would terrify you" Sebastian's voice was distorted, coming out deeper. His hand was over his heart and he was bowing his head.

"What..what.. were you about..to do to that man?" My fear ridden voice came out looking at the man who was crying on the floor.

"I was going to kill him. He shouldn't be allowed to live" growling out. Glancing over at the man.

"Why do you get to determine who lives and who dies?" asking , keeping my eyes trained on him.

Tilting his head to the side "He is a waste of space. He is intoxicated and had no control of his vehicle. If he carried on the way he did you would have died. Also, you have seen his injuries, how long of excruciating pain should he endure before he dies?. He would not survive for long"

Turning to look at the man he was still crying "PleasEEEsss, JusT kILL Meeeee!" Came his broken voice "I'm 'n sooooo MuCH PaInnN!" Looking away from the man's pained form. 'The pain is that bad that he is even wanting to die? He tried to escape earlier on, unless he realises that he can't be saved?'.

A hand touched my chin causing me to look at Sebastian who was looking at me in concern. Swallowing "Just make his death swift". Sebastian stroked my chin before nodding. He got up and walked back over to the man, he stabbed him in his temple killing him effectively. Shuffling up the tree, I stand up heading over to my car. Going around I went around my car grabbing any of the things of importance I had inside.

Taking out my phone, I looked at my screen .It wasn't broken which was a miracle. I phoned up (F/n). Considering he is at the station he would have to come and deal with the crash.

"Hey, Don't suppose you could come out?"

"Hey and Yeah sure. Where are you ? what's wrong ? you sound shaken up." came my friend's reply.

"You know the forest nature trail I was going to? I'm on that road. Just had nasty car crash with another car. The other driver was drunk. He didn't make it"

"Fuck. You okay though? I'll come and get you. Hold on" I heard him speak to someone about getting the pick up trucks as well as an ambulance.

"Yeah we will be there in 20. You are okay? You didn't go with anyone else did you?" He asked.

"Okay. I'm fine, just shaken up. I'm not hurt, other than a few bruises. I was able to jump out of the car before the impact. There was another in the car with me. He's a old friend of mine from college. He wanted to meet and chat so I invited him along" I say lying about sebastian.

"Mhmmm okay, is he okay?"

"Yeah he is fine. We both got out pretty quick"

"Okay at least the two of you are unhurt. We will see you in a bit"

"Cya in a sec"

Ending the call

Sebastian walked over "The medics will probably question as to why he has a stab wound in his temple. We are going to need to come up with something to put into the wound" I say. Looking back at the car Sebastian picked up the guy off the floor putting him back in his seat. With him leaning over his wheel, There was glass littering the dashboard. Taking some of the glass he jabbed it inside the guys head making it seem like he got stabbed by the glass entering his head.

Wiping the blood of his taloned hands. He walked back over to me. Looking up at the demon he was checking me over "Are you okay? Not injured anywhere are you?" reaching his hand out to touch my cheek. His talons touched my cheek which caused me to freeze for a second. Looking at his hand.

"Thanks to you I'm not injured. I do have some bruises but that is all"

Nodding "I wouldn't let you get injured now after helping me escape that room" Sebastian replied as he turned into his more human form. His butler outfit returned.

"So you were telling the truth. You are a demon"

"That i was. I just didn't want you finding out the truth by seeing me in that form"

"Maybe that was the only way of me believing you" I say as I heard sirens in the distance. Coming down the road, three police cars, A pick up and two ambulances came screaming down the road. All coming to a stop.

F/n came running down the road. Taking in the scene. Once he was over he took me into his arms "You had me worried then" he said. Wrapping my arms around his waist, hugging him back. Pulling away

"Well you know me i always cause a worry" Chuckling trying to make light of a bad situation.

"Yeah that you do. Now come on the medics will probably want to check you and your friend over before you can go" He said leading us towards the ambulances. I climbed into the back sitting on the floor. The paramedics began checking me over making sure I could move my limbs okay and if I had any minor injuries over my body. Once they gave me and Sebastian the all clear they let us go.

"Surpised the two of you came out unscaved" F/n said walking over to his car. Climbing into the passenger's seat as Sebastian sat behind me. F/N drove off heading for my home "So you got a house in the city then?" He asked sebastian.

"No I don't. I came up here to get away" Sebastian said, coming up with his own lie.

F/N nodded "I get ya. Well you probably didn't expect to wind up in a car crash with this one did you?"

"No I didn't. I'm relieved we both did not get injured" Sebastian said. I glanced over my shoulder to see he was looking at me. I smiled meekly at him before turning to face the road.

"So where are you staying then? So I know where to drop you off" F/n asking Sebastian as he looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Oh he is staying with me. We talked some days ago and I said he could stay with me. Saves him from paying out for a hotel " I said breaking into the conversation.

F/N nodded "Good thing you have enough rooms"

Silence filled the rest of the drive as we made it to the West side of London. My house was what my mum inherited from her parents, We moved to London from (T/n) when I was a teenager. It was sad leaving my friends behind but we didn't want to sell the house which had been in our family for generations.

My home looked onto that of Richmond park. I did always get a nice view of the deer which inhabited the grounds. But having two dogs and having a deer ridden park in front of you didn't mix. We turned down the street coming to a stop as we indicated into my house. Over the years we had huge gates fitted to the front, pressing a vob on my key, the gates swung open. Revealing the old victorian style house. F/N pulled through the gate and onto the stone driveway. Turning the wheel around as he came to a stop in front of the door.

Unbuckling and exiting the car. I turned to look at F/N "You want to come in or do you have things which need doing ?".

"Not this time. I have paperwork piling up on my desk from that case we ran the other week" F/N said grumbling.

"Well good luck with that. Thanks for the lift back"

"Thanks and no problem. Sorry about the car though, hopefully you can get that (D/C) you always wanted"

"Yeah could do, I do get paid next week which would give me enough money to buy it" I say going to close the door "Well safe travels back. Hope there's no more drunk drivers on the road"

"Well they better not be, have a good night, Bitch!" F/n said as I closed the door.

"Cya dickhead" came my reply. We always greeted or said goodbye like that. We were so horrible to each other at times.

We both stuck our middle fingers at each other. Sebastian looked between us at our strange goodbye.

We watched the car drive through the gate which slowly closed behind him.

Turning around I opened the door entering the house. A bark followed by the tappings of claws along the wooden flooring greeted us. Fenrir , a blue bay shepherd, and Cerberus , a black german shepherd, came padding down the corridor. Closing the door behind me as I greeted the two hounds "Hey, babies. You two been okay?" I asked scratching their heads as I walked down the corridor.

I adopted the two when I first became an officer. Since I helped out on the serial killer division I would sometimes bring the two along to sniff out for clues or help catch any of the killers who thought they could run away. Looking into each of the rooms, trying to find the other two inhabitants. Looking over my shoulder at Sebastian who was following after me he was looking at the dogs detestidly.

"Don't like dogs?" I ask as I walk into the living room. Finding the other two inhabitants snuggled up on the sofa. "Yes quite frantically I detest them, I much prefer…" The two felines looked up. Loki , a black norweigen forest cat, and Sigyn , a black maine coon cat , both stood up stretching and jumping off the sofa. Both walking over to me meowing at me "Hello you two" I say , bending down petting the two as they came over.

Looking over my shoulder at Sebastian who was blushing behind me watching the two felines as they rubbed up against my legs "More of a cat person then? Same here. But i do love dogs equally the same" Standing up picking up Loki as i went. Sigyn jumped up onto my leg as she began climbing up my body.

"I aint a climbing wall , Sigyn." I say hobbling over to the sofa. Once on the sofa I put Loki down onto my lap with Sigyn. Sebastian followed over as I began stroking the two "This is Loki and his Mate Sigyn. The two dogs are Fenrir and Cerberus, those are my work dogs" I notify Sebastian.

"Want to hold one?" I say as he carried on watching the two cats.

"Yes if you don't mind" still blushing.

I picked up Loki and disposited him in Sebastian's lap "My what gorgeous fur. So warm and soft" I heard Sebastian say complimenting Loki as he lounged on the demon's lap. Looking over at him 'Didn't think demons had emotions?' Thinking over the previous hours i have been in the company with him he has shown anger, confusion, panic, concern and happiness. Demons were supposed to only be lustful, hateful and greedy towards humans.

My eyes met him as he must have noticed I was watching him. "Are you okay? You have been staring at me for a while?. I don't mind the staring as I know that I must be devilishly attractive" he said, giving me a wink. 'Cocky bastard' making him give him a not amused look.

"Yes i am okay. It's just I thought demons were supposed to be emotionless, greedy , lustful bastards who don't care much for humans. But yet i have seen a range of emotions come from you which are very much human" I say looking back down as I carried on stroking Sigyn.

"That is something that I always questioned. I presume it was because I was surrounded by a lot of human company all the time and I just started to feel emotion. But over the last few hours of being with you those emotions I have felt are stronger" Came his explanation.

"I can feel your emotions and when you were scared upon seeing me it made me feel odd. The smell your soul was giving off was like a mixture of a sour soul and well rotten food, it was that horrible I felt ill. That's why I tried to calm you down." looking back at him meeting his eyes again.

'I wonder if he feels the same thing i do. Like a magnetic pull. His anger earlier on made me freeze and become paralyzed with fear. Somethings definitely happening between the two of us, which i don't know if its a good thing or a bad thing'

"Has this ever happened before with any other demon?"

"Not what I know off"

"Well at least it's not one sided. I can kinda feel your emotions. Like when you were angry earlier on at that man, I was paralysed with fear. And then there's this weird magnetic pull which i feel towards you as well"

Sebastian's eyes widened "You can feel the pull as well?" tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Don't suppose you guys have any books on your kind? Or have anyone who you could talk to who might be able to help us figure out what's going on between us?"

"We don't really keep books in hell. The only ones who would have books on us would be the Reapers and Angels. Some humans would have some books on us, like the ones who entrapped me in the mansion"

"Well I think it's best dealing with the humans first. Don't really want to deal with no angel or reaper" I say thinking about someone I know 'Maybe he has anything on the supernatural. He seems like the type to have something'

"That it would be. Angels are out of the question. Reapers can be manageable depending on who it is" he said shuddering and grimacing.

"Let me guess someone you knew from the past?"

"Yes, very annoying and persistent. I would hate to thing he is still alive"

Laughing "Maybe he couldn't get enough of you and your handsomeness. As you said earlier on you are devilishly handsome"

This caused Sebastian to shudder "I think he was more obsessed with me"

"A part of me hopes he is still alive just so i can see you horror" i say laughing again, imaging how sebastian would react.

"Oh how cruel of you, my lady" he said, huffing looking at me in displeasure.

My stomach started to grumble "Well i better start cooking dinner" Getting up to head to the kitchen.

Sebastian put his hand on my arm stopping me "Allow me to cook you something" looking at him.

"Uhm okay, i'll have to show you how to work any of the appliances though" i say leading him to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

After showing Sebastian how to work the oven and the microwave I headed back into the living room "Just shout if you need anything" I say over my shoulder. The cats hogging my seat "Come on shift" I say patting the two away from my cushion.

Once the two were out the way I sat down, the two felines came over. Fen and Cerberus padding over wanting my attention. A ball was dropped in my hand by Fen, I moved my hand in a feint throw before chucking it to the left. Cerberus had a rope in his mouth wanting to play tug of war.

After a while of entertaining the dogs, the cats began to meow at me demanding food.

Getting up I headed into the kitchen to see Sebastian with his sleeves rolled up, his tailcoat thrown over a chair. His hands moved with precision as he cut up carrots 'Is he making me a roast?" Remembering I did need to cook the chicken 'Maybe he noticed the date on the packet' I think as I open the cabinet containing the pet food.

Walking over to their bowls I picked them up, tidied them before refilling them with their dinner and water. Placing them back on the floor they started to eat straight away 'It's like I never feed them'. Leaning against the counter, I watched Sebastian as he worked. "It will be done in 10 minutes, my lady" he said looking at me.

"Okay" replying as I grabbed myself a drink heading back into the living room.

It was quite strange having another cook for me. I have been living away from family for 4 years now, so I didnt have my mother or whoever in my family to cook food. People who I have dated in the past have made food for me but that would only be once or twice.

My mind started to drift down a memory of one of my flings, Shuddering at the memory. I rubbed my eyes trying to get rid of the images in my head. He is the only one I actually broke up with due to unforeseen circumstances. Fen came into the room having finished her food. Resting her head on my lap. Sensing my uneasiness she licks at my hand shoving my nuzzle into my hand "I'm okay" smiling softly at the dog.

"Are you okay, my lady? You seem uneasy?" Sebastian said suddenly holding a plate of food on it. Nodding "Yeah I'm okay, I was just thinking about something and an unpleasant memory started to rear its head" Nodding he didnt move from his position 'Oh right he probably wants me to sit at a table and eat it' "You can give me the food, I will just eat it on the sofa," I say.

"Do you not have a table? Or is that just for decoration" He asked jokingly pointing out the table in the front.

"Yeah, I just dont tend to eat my food at it." Sebastian walked over handing me the food. Putting a pillow on my lap as I placed the plate on top of it.

"Much has changed it would seem. You were made to sit at the table to eat your food, eating on the sofa or anywhere else was considered to be rude or impolite"

"I always hated the sound of the victorian era. Like no way in hell would I be caught wearing a corset. That thing should be a torture device. Especially how tight the women were made to wear it" Shuddering at the images of the very thin waisted women you would see.

'Thank fuck for the bra' I thought.

Chuckling "So what do you wear instead of a corset? I imagine you do not all go without wearing something to cover your breasts? Unless you do?" Sebastian asked looking down at my breasts. I gave him a look 'My eyes are up here mate'.

Cutting my food "We wear something called a bra. Its kinda like a corset just without the crushing of the ribs. Oh and if it wasn't shamed upon then I wouldn't wear a bra, nothing beats taking a bra off after a long day"

"Crushing of the ribs? Well, I have heard stories of women who wanted the hourglass shape badly enough that their ribs had been broken. I can understand your displeasure. Even though I haven't been in one I did have to put my young lord in one and he was very displeased" Sebastian chuckled at the memory.

Tilting my head to look at him "You put your lord in a corset?"

"Oh yes. It was for a case, to hunt for Jack the Ripper."

"Were you planning to trick the Ripper into killing him?"

"Yes and to seduce him. One of our suspects was a lord who was very well known for his women. Instead of discovering he was the ripper, we discovered he was trafficking people"

"Hold on was that the guy called Viscount Druit?"

Sebastian looked at me surprised "That it was. How do you know of that name?"

"There were some old case files in the attic and one mentioned about a viscount druit and his trafficking. Really hope it's not a family run business" I mumble off thinking about the druit family now. I had a run-in with one of the viscount's great-grandsons in a pub the two were very flirty and in your face.

"By the look on your face, it would seem the relatives of the viscount all share some qualities that myself and the young lord had to deal with"

I began to eat my food "Why was the viscount very in the face and flirty?"

"He would give the women he was talking to pet names. He called the young lord 'Little Robin' "

Shuddering "Ughh I would hate being called that. The only pet names I want to be called are either baby girl, kitten or love"

"Have you courted people?" Sebastian asked watching me.

Nodding "Yes I have, We call it dating but I have dated like 4 people. None of them lasted long though, stopped loving them or I had to break up with them"

"You had to break up with them?"

Sighing "Yeah, its probably a story for another night. Just a tip though but it probably won't affect you, I wouldn't recommend meeting people on the internet not many can be trusted" I say chuckling nervously.

Sebastian was stroking the cats as I ate. Fen and Cerberus were playing with each other in front of us. Thinking to myself 'My god this food is great!'. Not many people could make a decent roast, the only one who could in my family was my mum.

"The internet?"

'Fuck, Now I'm going to have to explain how wifi works'

Swallowing I began to explain and show him how google worked. This then brought on the question about what is tinder.

"So remember when I said 'I wouldn't recommend meeting people over the internet'?. I met most of the guys on this app. Quite a few people just want sex on this app. Its why I never use it as much as I used to"

"Does no one wait until marriage to have sex then? How sinful you humans have become"

"You think that's sinful. We have things called kinks and fetishes. People like to be in dominant and submissive relationships and bondage is becoming a popular thing. Not many people believe in Christianity anymore, we dont really give a damm if we have sex before marriage, to be honest."

" You humans are becoming quite lustful I would not surprised if the current generations are all destined for hell" He said causing me to laugh.

"Oh trust me I believe we are, I know I am"

As I finished my food "Might I inquire what makes you think you are going to hell?" Sebastian piped up.

"Uhm well-considering sex is a sin and I have had sex and masturbated to porn, I'm going straight down" I say smiling.

"Not many people would be that excited to enter the fiery depths of hell. Also aren't you afraid people would think you a whore or a sinner."

I stood up with my plate " I did joke to my friends that at least id be warm down there and I actually take whore as being a compliment," I say winking and smiling at him. Looking over my shoulder "By the way Thank you for the food, Sebastian" I say as I head into the kitchen and put the plate onto the counter. I turn on the tap to fill up the sink.

"You humans amuse me so. I am definitely going to enjoy your company." Sebastian followed after coming over. "Do all the women take whore as being a compliment?".

"Not many. Quite a few still view it as being a derogative term. I only take it as a compliment to confuse the men. But surely you wouldn't want to stay in my company forever? You have been trapped in a mansion for decades, I'm sure you'd want to be finding a new contract and enjoying your time upon earth before you have to go back to hell" I say whilst putting the washup on the side to dry. Sebastian walked over grabbing a towel and began drying.

"Well, your much better company then many humans I have had to be with. You are interesting to me and I would love to find out more about you, if you will let me stay?"

"Yeah, I will let you stay! I mean considering what you are I'm sure you would be able to cope by yourself but I am interested in you"

"I do not think I am very interesting my lady, I am merely one hell of a butler," Sebastian said smiling at me as he began taking the dried up cutlery and appliances into their cabinets and drawers.

"Did you just make a very shitty pun? Also, you ain't a butler no more. I think you need a new catchphrase"

"It is not a very shitty pun and can you really not expect a demon not to make puns? And you do have a point. Maybe I should change it to one hell of a gentleman or guy" Sebastian said coming back over to my side.

"Yeah kinda shouldn't surprise me a demon is making hell puns. Those could work, but please don't say it all the time cause i'll probably have to punch you. And I wouldn't want to punch such a beautiful face" I head towards the fridge and take out a cold (F/c/d) before going into the living room.

"How violent of you, my dear. But I am sure you wouldn't be able to punch me even if you tried." Sebastian said standing beside me as I sat on the sofa.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you so want it to be"

"Fine I will prove to you I can punch you before you move. If I win, you will cook my meals for me." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh? Well If I win you will have to wear a maids outfit and serve me" He said smirking.

"With a…"

"Yes with a corset on"

'Fuck'

"Fine to the best man wins" I say putting out my hand to shake.

Taking a hold on my hand he shook it.

'Maybe living with a demon was a bad idea'

"Right. what you want to do?" I ask him after a few seconds of silence.

"Not wanting to start the challenge already?" He enquired tilting his head to the side.

"Well, I was allowing you to rest easy for now. But if you cant think of anything you want to do then I'm down to tussle"

'What the fuck am I saying!? He is a demon for fuck sake, I need to win this challenge. I can't be in a corset'

"Hmmmm, well I think I have got the gist of this time and its ways"

Thinking over the past few hours we've been in each other's company, he knows what the tv and radio are due to being alive when they were invented. He also knew about the different ranges of transport so can't explain them. He now knew about the wifi and the phone.

"Are you trying to find things to explain to me? And here was me thinking you were a brave and feisty woman. You're getting scared to fight a demon?"

"Wouldn't you? If you were a human. I mean christ you move quicker than a speeding bullet, you're strong enough to rip a gut out of his car, you can probably easily dodge and break me in an instant"

"Dodge yes but break no. I swear to you I will not cause any harm to you" He said placing a hand over his heart.

"Well I guess I won't have to worry about you suddenly turning on me. But why? Because I saved you from the manor?. Am I in some sort of life debt because I released just I thought demons only thought of themselves and didn't care about hurting anyone else"

"To be quite honest it's not really any of those things. Since the car crash happened the thought of you being scared disgusted me. Even now if I think about harming you I feel a strange pain in his chest. You are correct in that statement, we are selfish. If we didn't require you for food i'm fairly certain you would all be dead or used as slaves."

"Huh? Are you saying you feel like heartburn when you think about harming me."

'I do not truly trust him fully at the moment so if he does feel a pain when he thinks about harming me i guess that makes me safe for now'

"I have no idea what heartburn is, but if it's anything like this then I would presume so."

'Hold on if he can feel pain when harming me does that me I can harm him?'

"What is it?" Sebastian said, stepping closer to me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I was just thinking if that pain you feel is one sided. Considering we can feel each other's emotions, does that mean can't I not harm you as well?"

"Lets see shall we" Sebastian replied, agreeing to this little experiment.

Heading towards the tv I reached behind pulling out a shotgun.

I had placed and fitted guns around the room for the just in case situations.

"You couldn't have gone for a smaller weapon?" he asked watching me walk over.

I cocked it aiming at his head. A thought crossed my mind about his head blowing off 'I wonder if he could even be killed with a gun, he is a demon?'. My eyes furrowed as my hands started to shake. Intense heartburn struck my heart causing me to stumble forward ,the gun fell from my hands before being caught by Sebastian. His arm caught me saving me from falling to the floor.

"Okay, yeah can't harm you. Fuck that's horrible" I watched him put the gun down beside him on the sofa before placing his other arm behind me.

"Told you the pain was unpleasant" Sebastian chuckled

"It was like I just got shot in the stomach," I say as I lean my forehead against his chest.

'Uhm what am I doing? I've just met him, and I am resting my forehead against do I feel like I want to be close to him?'

Pulling back "Sorry about that it's just I wanted to be close to you for some reason"

"You're not the only one," he said moving his hands behind me up and down caressing my back.

"Any ideas as to why this is happening to us?" My mind drifted to find answers. Before settling on the one thing I thought was plausible "You don't think the spell around the door ended up tying yourself to someone?".

"I was just thinking that. But I have never seen any sort of warding like that. I think we may need to get digging and try and find any books on the supernatural and see what spell was used"

Nodding "Okay, Well there are multiple libraries we can try and I know a few people who are a bit eccentric and keep some supernatural type books. Which may have something we are looking for" My eyes started to slowly tire, as I was becoming tired.

"But maybe we should… I should sleep first before we do anything" I say, yawning.

Sebastian nodded "Of course, my lady."

We break away before I head for the hall to go upstairs. Grabbing my keys I lock up the front door turning around to see Sebastian standing in the hall "Can you go around and make sure everything is all locked up, please? You can sleep in one of the spare rooms if you require sleep. If not you can explore the city or do whatever you want" I say yawning again.

"Go on upstairs, I will be fine. But I will take up on that offer and explore." Sebastian replied as I made my way upstairs. Nodding as I went. Once in my room, I got changed and did what I needed to do in the bathroom before falling onto my bed and falling in and out of sleep.

I heard a voice drift in through my sleep-induced brain "Goodnight my lady" before I let sleep consume me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian pov

My eyes took in the position miss (Y/N) had fallen onto the bed 'She didnt even make it under the covers' Smiling softly as I helped put her into her bed.

"Goodnight my lady" I say aloud before turning around and walking out the room, closing the door softly behind me as I go. Taking up on the offer I began to explore the house, Her bedroom was in the attic space overlooking the park. There were three bedrooms below with a bathroom. I settled on the room just below hers. Heading back downstairs I made sure all the doors and windows were locked.

Turning around I saw that the cats were curled up into each other making me blush "With the two of you here, living here is going to be wonderful". A set of patio doors were set into the wall behind me leading out into the garden. Carefully opening the door I head outside, with the door closed behind me I take out out the garden heading for the city centre.

As I raced over the rooftops I took in the city. The skyline was filled with bright lights and bright sounds. No more were the tall brick chimneys from factories which filled the sky with black smoke.

"At least the smell of smoke isn't filling the air each time I breathe in. Now it's replaced with fuel from the cars. I do not know which one is worse."

I slowed down coming to a stop just on the ledge of a store on Oxford street. My eyes scanned the street below, A few pedestrians were walking the streets either drunk or tired coming and going from work or pubs. Dropping down into one of the side streets, luckily no one saw me.

Making my way onto the main street, I began to explore. There were so many bright lights whenever I looked, different smells drifted into my nose. Greasy food, the fuel of cars were mixed in with the smells of the souls of the humans which polluted the city. As I walked I made note of how many cafes and coffee shops there were 'Why do humans require so many Starbucks?".

"Hey!, Heeeeyyyy!" A slurred voice shouted out behind me.

I was in the area of Soho, which was notorious for its prostitutes back in the day. And still is from the smells drifting into my nose. Sex, alcohol and drugs hit my senses.

A hand touched my shoulder. Turning behind to look at the drunk individual.

"Do ya 'ave any cash on ya mate, I need some food. Can ya 'elp a guy out? " The drunkard slurred out. Clearly lying about what he needed the money for. A strong smell was coming from him, not like the smell of opium or tobacco.

"No, I do not. Now if you will excuse me" I say brushing his hand off my shoulder.

A click of a gun cocking stopped me in my tracks "I won't asskk again, mate" glancing over my shoulder my eyes becoming fuchsia. 'Is he really that desperate to resolve to violence? How pathetic'. Turning around I shoved the cretin into the wall.

"It's not wise to raise a gun at a man once he has turned his back. You are clearly intoxicated, surely you do not have that good of an aim"

"Let me go, you bastard!"

A bullet was fired into my stomach. The barrel of the gun was fitted with a silencer, a pew sound ricochet of the walls.

I grinned closing my eyes, a slight chuckle came out "If you asked nicely I would have let go. But now you've ruined my suit"

Opening my eyes again my pupils became slits as my shadow grew. I began demoning in front of him, reaching up to his head with my now black claws.

Fear coursed through his soul, making me grin "What the hell are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare"

Before I go to kill him a door opened.

"You try and shoot me again, I will make sure your death is painful" Shoving him again before walking off down the backstreet. The people who exited the building looked at me then to the drunkard, not questioning anything.

Looking down my body at the bullet hole 'I need to sort this out before anyone starts to worry' I sigh. Thinking of what to do to get rid of the bullet and to heal.

'I wonder if the fire destroyed my clothes at the mansion' I race to the mansion. The building was very much a sad sight.

Apart of me wanted to rebuild the mansion, I'm not sure why though I never truly cared about the building. Or did I?

Heading inside I head for my bedroom. The room was torched. Its ceiling was covering the floor, mould taking hold of what little furniture remained. The wardrobe was scorched by flames and weathered. Opening the doors I was greeted with my clothes. Luckily the clothes I needed weren't destroyed.

'What a miracle. Would have hated to make miss (y/n) worry about me' I say taking out the clothes. After getting dressed in these new clothes, I headed back outside.

My body moved on it own towards the areas where it was overgrown clearing up and tidying the area making the ground look presentable.

'Why am I even bothering?'. As I worked I did think maybe Miss (Y/n) could use it. She is a descendant of the original owners of the house 'I will have to bring this up with her and see if she would want to stay in the mansion'.

Making my way around the building was supposed to be easy. The last time I fixed the mansion it was after a fire had coursed through it now I'm fixing the mansion after bombs have destroyed it.

I needed plenty more materials to complete the build 'There was that warehouse which looked like it had building tools and materials, hopefully, there should be stuff which I need" Taking off again I headed towards the warehouse. Landing onto a nearby tree, My eyes caught something to my right on the fence. A camera was fixed to a post facing the yard. 'I wonder if I can disable it' making my way behind the camera I pulled out a wire which caused the machine to face down. Once the cameras were off, I made my way around collecting the materials needed before racing off the mansion. I did need to make multiple returns as I required a lot and I did need to fix the cameras.

With the materials, I finished off the mansion. The sun was beginning to rise as well. Casting a glow against the white stone. Nodding at my handiwork, I turned and walked down the driveway heading towards the home of miss (Y/n)'s.

Growls reached my ears as I landed into the garden. The two mutts were growling at me teeth bared before they slowly recognised my scent. Padding over the two began to sniff and wag their tails at me as I carried on to the house. Opening the door I slowly made my way through the house.

The time said it was 6:00. Taking in the room I was in 'I wonder if she ever cleans this place. But with her job she probably doesn't have time'. Heading into the kitchen I took out the cleaning supplies I found yesterday. Going around the back room, I used the wireless hoover which was fixed to the wall 'This would have made cleaning a lot quicker around the house. At least I dont have the imbeciles causing me more mess'.

Movement upstairs made my head shoot up ' She is awake it would seem' I had finished all the rooms in the house except for hers. My moving around most likely woke her up. The barking of her dogs and her talking could be heard above. As I made my way downstairs, whilst i was cleaning i thought i will cook her something to eat as she needed to use up some of her food today.

Going into the fridge I took out bacon, eggs and the sausage. The sizzling of the bacon filled the room as I put the bacon in a frying pan to cook, i moved a wooden spatcular to shift the sausages over. Slowly browning.

Padding of bare feet indicated miss (Y/n) was behind me. Glazing over my shoulder too look at her before going back to what i was doing 'Did i just see?' Turning my head quickly back around to see what she was wearing.

(s/c) legs were bare underneath a pair of sleeping shorts. Trailing my eyes up to her (b/t) figure to see she had a nightie on. I was surprised she wasnt cold, The seasons were changing and the nights were getting colder.

I trailed my eyes back down to her backside, It was a lovely shape but it wasnt the only lovely attribute about her. Her breasts were also nice 'What i would do to that body' I thought as i turned back around smirking as images of a carnal pleasure drifting into my mind. Imagining her naked and the two of us tangled up together. A meow broke my thought making me look down to see Sigyn.

"Oh she is probably after the bacon again. I know it smells nice Sigyn but you cant have it" i hear miss (Y/N) say as she comes over towards the big black cat. A packet of whiskers in her hand to tempt the cat away from me. The cat obviously took the bait and followed her owner to where he bowl was.

A presence beside me caused me to glance over to my right to see that miss (Y/N) was beside me watching the food being cooked. The sausages were thoroughly cooked, the bacon was nearly ready. (Y/n) must have noticed the eggs an came over taking the bowl before grabbing another frying pan to fry the eggs.

"I trust you slept well then , my lady?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah that i did. Thank you for moving me under the duvet."

"You are welcome. It is quite a cold morning , are you not cold in those garments?"

"I tend to get quite warm during the night normally thanks to a cat or a dog deciding to take residence in my bed. I am slightly cold now though." she replies shifting her legs to warm them up.

'I can think of one way to warm you up' i thought to myself

Or did i?

Miss (y/n)'s cheeks start to heat up as a blush dusts her cheeks "I bet you can. But take me on a date first"

"I wasnt aware I said that aloud , my apologise. But you would sleep me if I take you on a date?" I enquire.

She looks at me " Its fine and I would like to get to know you first before I date you. I maybe a whore but I aint going to have sex with a guy I just met"

Nodding my head "I understand. But dont take offense if i try and seduce you and flirt with you. I havent been in the company of a female in some time" Winking at her.

"No offense will be taken. I kinda figured that would be the case"

With the bacon done, all was left was her eggs and toast. Which (Y/n) was now frying. I watched as she shifted the eggs around on the pan until they were cooked to her preference. Once the toast and eggs was done I placed everything merticuloudly on a plate as (Y/n) turned off the oven before heading towards the living room.

Following after her as she sat down on the sofa. I placed the plate ontop of the pillow on her lap "Thank you , Sebastian. I havent had a fry up in some time, normally end up having cereal or toast" (y/n) says as she begins to dig in.

"I take it your job is very time consuming?" I ask taking my place next to her. Loki and Sigyn walked over, meowing up at us before jumping up ontop of the sofa. Loki came straight to me first whilst Sigyn , who was obvioulsy going for her owners food.

"Sigyn no. You will become Ill again" I hear (Y/n) say rasing her arm to block the cat. The huge feline seemed to let out a whine before turning around and heading towards my lap.

"Im shocked she listened to you. Felines can be quite demanding" I comment stroking the two felines. I was pleased they took well to me "Sigyn is pretty smart for a feline at times" (Y/N) said after swallowing down a bite of her food.

A buzz came from beside me as her phone glowed with a message "Who the hell robs a warehouse in the middle of night? They that desperate for building materials" She says looking at the screen.

"What has happened?" I ask knowing full well the robber was me.

"Someone has stolen building materials from a warehouse just off the main road into London. Actually it aint that far from the mansi" she trailed off before turning to look at me with a serious face.

'She couldnt have figured it was me could she?' I kept a neutral face preparing for her questioning.

"Did you rob a warehouse last night?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

I didnt want to lie to her "Yes I did" i say looking down avoiding her gaze. I could feel her emotions again. She felt disappointed and angry at me.

"Why did you ? Are you rebuilding the mansion?" She demanded.

Nodding "I wasnt going to but I didnt want to leave it in its sorry state. I was rebuilding it for you to use" I say turning to look at her.

Her emotions changed to shock and confusion "What? Why ?. I have this home I dont need another"

"I did know that, but maybe you could sell the mansion or use it as a retreat of some kind. By right the mansion does belong to you"

"You do have a point. Ill have to think it over its kinda of hard decision. Your lucky you werent seen cause i aint going to get into trouble for housing a criminal" She says before taking another bite of her food.

"I will not do anymore robberies , my lady. Would you want to see the mansion in all its glory?"

"Yeah sure. Would be nice to see the mansion what it originally looked like before it got reduced to sinders." Finishing her food, I took the plate from her going back into the kitchen.

She followed after me, coming up beside of me as I filled up the sink. Placing the pans in first to soak up the grease. Grabbing a towel of to the side (y/n) stood waiting to dry up "You know you do not have to assist in drying up? I am able to do this on my own"

"I know, but I want to help" she says looking up at me. Those (e/c) irises staring into mine with a slight plea

Sighing aloud I smiled at her "Fine you may help" I say succumbing to her.

I began washing up the pans before placing them onto the side "I am used to do things on my own, But i take it you would be wanting to help me if i offer to make you food or clean?"

Nodding beside me "Yeah, I wouldnt want someone is technically supposed to be my guest doing the cleaning and cooking" She says taking one of the dry pans to their holding place."Also you arent a butler anymore"

I knew what she meant,I wasnt a butler anymore doing the cleaning and cooking shouldnt be my job anymore but I wanted to help around the house. Looking over at her, she moved around putting the dried utensils and pans away as I drained the sink. Taking hold of a damp jay cloth I cleaned the top of the oven and the counters. (Y/n) handed me the towel to dry of the damp surfaces, heading out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Heading back into the living room to wait for her to get dressed. A nudge against my leg caught my attention. Looking down I saw that Fenrir was wagging her tail with a ball within her mouth. Bending down I begrudgingly took the ball and threw it behind the sofa. The large black mutt raced after it coming back pounding over with it in her mouth again.

Sighing aloud "I do not know why humans find you so great. You have your uses sure, but you dont beat the grace of a cat". Throwing the ball again. The faint thuding of feet coming down the hall made me turn to see (Y/n) wearing (f/c) trousers, (F/c) top and a hoodie over the top. She had boots on her feet clearly ready to go. Within her hand she had two harnesses with leashes.

"I take it we are taking the dogs?" knowing the answer is going to be yes.

"Obvioulsy. I mean i could take the cats for a walk but as I dont know the area best not. Also the ones recall isnt great" She replies coming into the room. Fenrir handing her the ball which she put into her pocket before putting the one harness on her. Cerberus walked over brushing past my leg to have his harness on. Looking at the cats they had walked over, meowing at her "Do you want to come as well?" Loki meowed to his owner in what I guess was a yes.

"Right , might as well cause the last time you didnt come you acted like a bitch. Sebastian can you go into the hall and grab the black and red backpack? It should be hanging on the door inside"

"Cetainly" Heading into the hall I opened up the understairs cupboard. A black backpack was hooked onto the door 'This is a backpack? It has a hole ontop of it.' Bringing it with me into the living room. She took it of me with a "thank you" . Reaching down she picked up Loki and putting his body hind paws first into the bag. His paws were put through a hole in front of him, the strap around his neck was fastened together to keep him in the bag.

'There is a backpack for cats? Thats adorable' i think blushing at the site.

(Y/n) chuckled at my reaction making me look away "Sorry for chuckling at you but its funny seeing a demon blush over a cat. Would you want to walk Sigyn and carry Loki then ?" She asks me.

Nodding "Yes of course" I say smiling taking hold of the backpack. I put the straps through my arms so the backpack was in front of me. Reaching up I stroked Loki as he meowed and purred at me. Sigyn was put into her harness before (Y/n) pocketed poo bags, a treat bag for both the dogs and cats, her phone and her keys.

"Miss (y/n) ? You do realise you do not have a car?"

"Good thing I have more"

Clicking a button to my side the garage door of to the right opened up revealing two more cars. One was a big car with a long backend to it the other was low to the ground and looked expensive.

"So the one on the right is a Nissan navara. A colleague was selling hers at the station so I brought it off her as its big , its good for the dogs. The left car is (D/c). Rember when my friend who brought us back here, (F/n)?. Thats the car he said I should get what he doesnt know I already have it."

The left door closed locking the expensive car inside. Heading towards the pickup, the dogs jumped up into the back of the car. Once we were inside , (Y/n) drove us out the garage. The door closing behind us as we made our way out of the gate. Driving through the city took longer then last night due to it being the early morning rush.

Finally we exited the city , heading down the road with where the warehouse was we saw a police car outside talking to the workers. 'They wont ever find the culprit'. I directed (Y/n) which way to get to the driveway of the mansion. Turning to the left we made our way up an incline towards the mansion which towered above us.

A gasp resonated beside me "Fucking hell" (y/n) exclaimed at the restored structure. The tires flicking stones up against the underside as we go onto the gravel covered driveway. Pulling up to the front of the mansion we climbed out. With the cat backpack on my back and the leash of Sigyn in my hand I walked up the stairs to the door. (Y/n) appeared behind me with the dogs. Opening the door i turned around bowing my head to her "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor".


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n's pov

“Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, My lady” Sebastian said as he bowed his head. With the door open I could see inside the entrance hall. A huge staircase was in direct view, with two pillars flanking either side holding up the roof. Walking past Sebastian to go inside, the door closing behind me. 

It was an impressive building inside and out ‘It would be a beautiful building to live in. I could have a cinema room or an indoor pool’ 

Sebastian walked over to me to stand next to me. Looking up at him, he was watching me intently.

“To think you were a butler here. It’s a very impressive building, If it wasn’t destroyed as badly and if any of my family stayed here then it could have been used as a tourist attraction.” I say making my way further into the room looking up at the walls, paintings lining the walls depicting landscapes or battles. 

“Is that what you will do with it?” came Sebastian’s voice from beside me as we walked.

“Maybe, but It would be cool to stay here. I can think of things to do with this place. Like, have a cinema room, a inside gym, a sauna or an indoor pool. I could have a room just for the cats with towers and climbing platforms for them.” I say thinking about things I would do to the mansion. Sebastian chuckled making me turn and look up at him. 

“Sorry I did not mean offence but you have a likeness of a child in a sweet shop. It is quite amusing” Sebastian commented smiling softly at me. 

Giving him a look “How dare you. But no offence taken. How many rooms are there here?” 

“There are 50 rooms in total.” 

“Figured there would be that much. Hmm, maybe we can turn some of the rooms into bedrooms with ensuites? Or turn the rooms into secret rooms. Those always looked cool.”I say thinking aloud.

“It sounds like you have decided on what you want to do.” 

“Yeah, it would seem so. Okay I will keep it as my main house. I might as well as you did go to all that trouble rebuilding it” I say turning around to fully face him. “But even though I will be staying here, you don't get to act like my butler. I don't have a contract with you and I am not Ciel Phantomhive. You get to decide what you want to do now” I say watching his surprised face. 

“I will try and follow your wishes but do not shout at me when I cook or wake you up. Or even when I'm cleaning, as I believe you wouldn't want to go around each room cleaning? ” He replies. 

“I will help clean but it is such a bore to clean though. Okay If you want you can clean the other rooms, you can leave my room and bathroom for me to do. We can share clean the kitchen and living room as we will be using those a lot whilst we are here. As for early rising , wake me up on my day off and I will make sure you know pain." I say pointing a finger at his face making him chuckle.

"I will not wake you up on your day off , you have my word" he says putting his hand over his heart.

Nodding 'I wonder if I should find him a job? Considering he is a demon he could probably just lie his way into a job'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian enquired.

"Oh sorry , I was just thinking about what we are going to do about you? Like you could do with a job? If you are staying with me I'm going to need help with bills and such so you need to put in too"

"A job? Well I am sure I can find something which would suit my expertise. I wonder if Scotland yard requires another police officer?” Sebastian thought smirking at me. 

“Hahaha no. You aren’t going to join the police department especially whilst I’m working there. I don't not want to find out you’ve eaten a criminal or been harsh to one of the victims” 

“I would only eat those who are rude. The victims will be safe from my wrath, I can control my emotions around disrespectful mortals” 

‘I really hope he is telling the truth, I don't want to have it on my consciousness that he killed someone due to being angered. But if he was working with the police I can keep a better eye on him. I wouldn’t want to leave him by himself for too long. Him being a demon and all, he could raise hell if he so wanted too.’ I was still sceptical about Sebastian. Sure he can't harm me but that doesn't mean he won't harm others.

“I will talk to (F/n) as he is the one doing the interviews. Considering you are being recommended by me you should get an interview pretty quickly. We will have to come up with a good backstory about you. You'll have to convince him which I think you’ll do effectively” replying scratching the back of my neck still unsure about this. 

“We will think of something later. Now shall I show you around your home?” Sebastian said raising his arm for me to take. Rolling my eyes I pushed his arm down as I chuckled 

“Stop treating me like a lady, Sebastian. Even though it’s very endearing at times” I say as Sebastian nods. 

“Okay, my lady.” The demon chuckles leading me off to the left down a corridor showing me the different rooms. One room contained a pool table 'fancy, maybe I will have to get some practice in to beat the others when we next do drinking'.

Heading upstairs, He showed me the master bedroom. A big four-poster canopy bed stood with its back against the wall ‘Okay how the fuck is there furniture still here?’ 

“Uhm question, how is there furniture still here? This place was destroyed by bombs and fire” 

Sebastian winked at me “That is for something for me to know and you to figure out” 

“Fine keep your secrets” I say walking to the bed, pressing the condition of the mattress with my hand. It wasn’t the best mattress but it wasn’t the worst. “Personally I don't really like canopy bed but I could put up with it. At least I wouldn’t have to buy any furniture” 

Looking over my shoulder at the demon “And maybe you can have a fancier bedroom now instead of a servants room” 

“You do have a point, my dear. Shall we carry on or do you want to end the tour here?” Sebastian said flirtingly, walking slowly over to me. He leaned down his face inches from mine. 

His eyes staring into mine before trailing down my body , like he was slowly undressing me. He did stare at my lips for a while. 

Shaking my head ‘Why did he have to be good looking? Keep your cool (Y/n), don't go rushing into this’ I bring my hand up to put a finger onto his chest “As tempting as it is, I will have to decline” 

Sebastian’s eyes travelled back to mine “How sad and with a bed right next to us as well” he sighed “But no matter, I do love a challenge though. I guess I will just have to keep on trying” 

‘I wonder how persistent he is going to be’ 

“Shall we carry on?”

Nodding “Lead the way” 

Following Sebastian out the room, he showed me the rest of the manor. We walked back down into the entrance hall. The dogs were off their leashes exploring their new home. Heading into the living room which was at the back of the house, the dogs were chilling on the sofa. 

"Well the two of you are making yourself comfortable?" I say heading towards them scratching the tops of their heads. Sebastian was standing on the other side of the door, looking around. This was the same room he was trapped in ‘I guess I would be cautious coming into a room I was trapped inside for decades.’. He walked through the doorway and over towards me. Bending down I released Sigyn from her harness to let her explore. Coming around to Sebastian I reached up to undo the strap to let Loki out. Jumping out the two felines sniffed around the room. 

“Might as well let the two be free to explore. Don't want them suddenly getting lost when i decide to move in”   
‘Didn’t think i'd be actually thinking about moving into a mansion. But at least I have rooms for activities’ Looking out the huge windows outside at the garden. Gravel laid paths lined the floors leading towards a big fountain in the middle. Flowers and hedges lined the paths giving the garden a range of colours.

“Admiring the view?” Sebastian questioned coming beside me 

“Yeah, It's very beautiful. Think i'd prefer this. At least the dogs wont go chasing those bloody deers” I say turning slowly to look at the dogs who seemed to look back at me sheepishly. Heading towards the patio doors I walked outside walking down the stone steps. Looking around the garden, I noticed there was a stable block off to the side. A barn was set back amongst the trees. 

‘I could keep chickens. Saves me from buying eggs all the time’ I think heading over to the buildings. The stables were broken down, bricks crumbling from the walls. The roof was broken in places letting in water in, the ground was sodden through. A horrible smell came from the entryway of old damp hay and faeces.

My hand shot up over my mouth and nose trying not to gag ‘Fuck , thats worse then what comes out of my horses ass’. Sebastian walked over “You okay? Are you Ill?” Noticing I was trying not to gag. 

“No, it's just I think someone forgot to clean out the stables before they left” I say , turning to look back up at him. 

In a blink of an eye Sebastian moved into the stable zooming around cleaning them. Standing back I watched him run around before he returned back to my side with clean fixed stables behind him. The roof was fixed and the walls were mended ‘How the hell did he get rid of the smell? That shit should be grained into the surfaces’ sniffing the air again to smell a flowery scent within. 

“I presume you will be using them to house animals?” Sebastian questioned looking towards me then to the stables. The dogs came walking over exploring the stables before heading out and barking at me “Maybe you can use them as kennels to house them two?” the demon said resentful of the mutts. 

“Oi be nice to them and I will keep them just in case. I was thinking about maybe getting some horses to train to use for future Police officers. I was also thinking about using the old barn too to maybe keep chickens. Would save some money from buying any eggs” 

“What a shame, I think the dogs would like it in here. We did keep chickens here once upon a time. But they do require looking after, are you sure you can cope with a job and taking care of more animals?” Sebastian questioned watching me as we headed towards the barn. Loki and Sigyn raced over towards us wanting to explore the outside with us too. 

“I can multitask you know and anyway I have you here. I can get you to help me” 

“And here was me thinking you did not want me to be a butler?” Sebastian asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I don't but you are staying here with me, you will have to help with taking care of the animals as well” I say opening the wooden damp soaked doors. They opened with a creak into a dusty damp filled barn. Inside sat a couple of hay bales and three old carriages. The bales were all moldy and damp, I threw my hand over my mouth not wanting to breathe in the air. Sebastian raced past getting rid of the hay putting it all on a pile far away from the manor setting fire to it ‘That's one way of getting rid of it’.

Racing back over to me Sebastian looked back inside at the other things inside “I presume you don't want to keep the carriages?” Walking into the barn I took in the inside structure, Everything was moldy and covered in thick layers of dust. 

“I'm not sure. Maybe I could sell them off if we renovate them, someone can use it for special occasions” Taking out my phone I turned on the light to look into the darkness at the back of the barn. A click as light suddenly filled the barn. 

Turning around Sebastian had flicked a switch fitted near the door, lights lined the walls which now shone brightly showing the details along the wall. Each corner was shown revealing boxes and bags of food or tools. Sebastian walked over towards me to examine the rest of the barn. 

“We will need to fix up the barn to make it waterproof again and fix any other problems.” Turning around to look at the carriages and their condition “I do know someone who is friends with a guy who works with carriage making, could give him a ring to see how much the restoration on these could be worth in the meanwhile” 

Taking out my phone ‘ might as well give him a ring just to see, maybe they can take them so they are out the way for when we restore the barn’. Dialing the number it rang through. 

“Hello?”   
“Hey is this Thomas?”   
“Yeah speaking”   
“My name is (Y/n), I am friends with (f/n) he said you restore carriages”   
“Yes they are correct, is this the (Y/N) who is the police officer?”   
“Yeah it is, I take it my friend told you about me?”   
“Mhmm , They said you took down that drug cartel the other week. One of my granddaughters was one of the victims. I have been meaning to call you and say my thanks but I have been busy these past few days.”  
Gasping “Oh is she okay? And I was just doing my job.”   
“Yes she is a little better now, still shook up the poor kid. But who wouldn't after what happened to them. Oh right what was the purpose of the call? Getting back on topic”   
“Basically I found some paperwork in my attic buried away and it said Me and my family own this mansion outside of the city. I came out to take a look and I found three very beautiful styled carriages and was wondering how much it would be to restore them?”   
“Wow, That must have been some find. Your great-grandfather was Ciel Phantomhive wasn't he? I think I know where that mansion is. My family told me that a demon was trapped inside. Better hope that's not true wouldn't want you being captured and damned an all” he said chuckling.   
This caused me to tense up before chuckling nervously “Come on now , demons don't exist. Also if they did I am fairly certain I would be able to handle them” I say looking up at Sebastian who was watching me. He was listening in.   
“But do we truly know that demons exist? But getting back to it, As you saved my granddaughter I will not price you the full amount. For you it will be £700”   
“I'm kinda dreading what the full price is?” I ask, chuckling.   
“The full price is £130,000”   
“Damm, But I really shouldn't be surprised you charge that much. Your carriages are very beautiful”   
“Ahhh well thank you , my dear. I can come to collect them now to get them out of your way. What will you do with them once they have been restored?”   
“I was thinking about maybe selling them?”   
“A friend of mine is starting up a carriage business for occasions. She can buy them off you?”   
“Okay, if you can give me her details I will give her a call”   
“Will do, I will give you her card when I arrive”   
“Okay, I will see you in a bit then”   
“Cya in a bit”   
Ending the call. 

Turning to look up at Sebastian, who was thinking about something, “You think the guy I'm talking to is the kid of those people who trapped you, don't you?” I question. 

Looking back down at me “Yes, But I can not be sure until I smell his soul. I will need to hide somewhere when he arrives. I would not want you to be hurt because he thinks I have dammed you” 

Scratching the back of my neck “I was thinking that. But you don't expect him to actually harm me all because I let you free?” 

Shrugging “He may do or not , the only way to find out is to see what happens when he arrives” He replies. We headed outside the barn to go inside the mansion, which I then figured “Hold on, wouldn't the sudden restoration of the mansion cause him confusion?” 

“I would hope not. His parents trapped me before the mansion was destroyed, so it is not like they would know what happened to the mansion” Nodding my head at his words. 

“Okay, keep hold of the cats for me when he arrives” I say making my way to the front of the mansion. Best to keep to the front so I can hear a car on the gravel, Reaching into my pockets I took out the treat bags. Sebastian stood in the doorway behind me “Catch” i say throwing the cat treats to him. 

“Good arm.” He comments , catching the bag. 

“Just shake it and call for them, they will come” I say, turning back around keeping an eye on the driveway.   
‘I really do hope he isn't related to the people who trapped Sebastian. But would he really harm me all because I released him from the room?’ A glint in the distance brought me out of my thoughts. Sebastian's voice muffled behind me as he shouted for the cats. Looking behind he was gone from the living room racing up the stairs with the cats in tow. 

Clicking claws behind me notified me of the dogs coming towards me. The dogs stood either side of me like the loyal guard dogs they are , opening the door I headed outside to meet and greet thomas. 

Three tow trucks pulled up onto the drive, Thomas jumped out of his truck heading over to me “Hey, (Y/n) right?” 

Thomas was a fifty year old man, a mop of brown hair on top of his head. Thick eyebrows above his blue-grey eyes. He had a pleasant air about him ‘Best keep my guard up just in case’ Fenrir seemed to be a bit cautious around the four guys who came out of the two other tow trucks. 

“Yeah im (Y/n). Welcome to Phantomhive manor I guess” I say chuckling. 

“Must be strange, finding some documents and saying you own a mansion out in the middle of some woods?” 

“Oh trust me, It was. I literally spat out my tea once I saw the words. Had to reread it and everything” I say chuckling.

Looking over Thomas’s shoulder I lifted my head up in a greeting to them. Thomas looked over his shoulder at the guys. One was taller than the others with blonde thick hair , The one next to him had dark brown hair. A smaller blonde hair guy stood next to the tall blonde and a black haired guy stood the other side of the small blonde. All of them were taller than me and equally good looking in their own way. 

“Those are my sons, They help me with loading the carriages. Can't do things by myself anymore” 

“No that can't be true, I'm looking at a man who has a body of a 20 year old” I say walking down the stairs. 

“Aww I wish I did. I would be able to beat the shit out of these four for being miscreants” He said chuckling looking at his sons. Laughing nervously

“I'm sure they don't deserve a beating?” 

“You wouldn't be saying that after knowing what I have had to put up with.” He said chuckling. His sons looked away sheepishly laughing. 

“Maybe they do” I reply stepping onto the gravel “Shall we? You can drive your trucks around to the barn to make it easier to load the carriages up?” 

Thomas nodded “Okay then, lead the way” 

The doors slammed as the guys got back inside their vehicles as I walked around the side of the mansion. The trucks came up behind me as I led them towards the barn entrance. Opening the doors wide enough to get the carriages out. Thomas’s truck reversed in front of the door. 

“When we were driving up I was surprised the mansion was in such perfect condition. Thought it would be bombed during the blitz?” He questioned making me turn to look at him. 

“Same here. Maybe the woods helped hide it or they just couldn't see it. But at least I don't have to do much repair work outside.” 

“Have you done much work or explored the mansion yet?” The small blonde haired son asked. 

Looking behind at him “Yeah, I found the document two days ago. So I have been coming down here to do some work on the mansion. I have cleared the garden and the driveway as they were looking like mini jungles. I did do some exploring of the mansion, Majority of the rooms will need redecorated and wiring needs updating. But other than that it looks okay. I explored a bit outside yesterday but needed to go back home. That's when I came across the carriages inside” I say stringing my lie story to them. They looked like they brought it. 

“What's with the fire?” Thomas asked.

Turning to look at the pire “I had a massive pile or vines and wood from clearing the driveway and garden. So might as well burn them, Oh and I also found some old hay which was becoming mouldy so that's in the flames too” 

“This thing must have reeked” The black haired son commented, making me chuckle.

Nodding “Trust me, I would rather smell horse shit then that” I say as they entered the barn. Thomas and another one of his boys walked to the back of the first carriage. Whilst his other two walked to the front taking hold of the bars pulling it out of the barn. Getting out the way I watched as they pulled it onto the truck. Once the first one was strapped down onto it, they moved the truck out the way to bring another one round. 

Once all the carriages were loaded onto the truck, I closed up the barn heading back over to Thomas “Do you want me to pay now?” I asked him

“You can pay after the job is done. So what now? Are you going to live here now?” He asked, looking at the mansion wary. 

“Yeah ,Might as well. It is an impressive build, I mean who wouldn't want to live in a building like this.” I say smiling at the men.

“Has our dad told you that he thinks a demon lives here?” The tall blonde son said as I walked over standing next to them.   
Nodding “Oh yeah, I have explored that mansion and I haven't found any demons” 

Thomas looked worried looking at me then to the living room “Uhm I don't suppose our dad can enter the mansion to take a look himself?” The tall blonde asked. I nodded

“Yeah sure, go ahead” I say walking towards the mansion. Looking up at the structure hoping Sebastian can hear the conversation and will try to leave the mansion before we enter. 

Entering the mansion “Where was this demon supposed to be trapped in?” I ask walking further into the room. The dogs jumped onto the sofa laying down keeping their eyes on either me or the men. 

The sons were in awe at the interior whilst their dad was very much watchful “In this room, my parents said he was trapped in this room. Can we explore the rest of the mansion? Just ro be sure” He asked. 

“Come on dad, I don't think Miss (Y/L/N) wants to have her home searched for creatures which don't exist” the black haired son said looking at him. 

“If your dad wants to help ease his nerves he can explore the house” I said to the boys 

“Thank you, my dear.” Thomas said walking past me out into the entrance hall. Turning back to the boys. 

“We are sorry about our dad , he has always been like this. We visited the states some weeks ago and he was convinced a demon was staying in the hotel we were staying at” The one son said. 

“It's okay, really.” I say chuckling. 

“Sorry i just realised we haven't introduced ourselves. Im Michael” said the tall blonde. 

“Im Gabriel” the small blonde introduced himself. 

‘I am sensing a pattern here’ 

“Im Samson” The dark brown haired said next 

“And I'm Adam” Came the black haired guy's reply. 

“Well you can call me (Y/n), as we are on first name basis” 

“How long have you stayed in London?” Asked Adam. Walking over to me, the others explored the room. 

“Since I was a teen. I moved from (T/n) as my mum inherited the house from her grandparents. Considering everyone grew tired of the city life they left me to live in the house. But now I have this place now i'm not so sure what to do with the family home” i say scratching my neck. 

“You could always sell this place or sell your family home? Either way you'd get money. But I think i'd rather stay in this place. You could throw the sickest parties here” Adam said looking around at the entrance hall behind me. We walked into the entrance hall. 

“That I could. I was thinking maybe having an indoor pool or gym being built. Or have a secret room” I say. 

“A secret room would be cool! Make me think what you want to hide away, A dungeon maybe?” winking at me. 

I laughed at his comment ‘Not with Sebastian here’ 

“Dude gross, Can you stop being a horny shit?” Micheal said looking at his brother with disgust. 

“Come on! . Don't criticise me when i've seen your web history” I laughed at the two of them. 

Micheal eyes widened blushing in embarrassment. 

“Yeah your history is disgusting” came Gabriel's voice as he walked past Micheal. 

“Seriously?! Have you seen my history too?” Micheal asked Sampson. 

Who scratched the back of his neck and walked away from the conversation. 

A growl of anger was released by Micheal “Right i am changing my password!” 

I chuckled as he walked away heading upstairs to find his dad. We all laughed at his behaviour “Was it really that bad ?” I asked the boys.

Adam laughed “Well unless you like gangbang porn then yeah” 

“My god. Well we all have our own fetishes” I say, still laughing. 

“You lot having fun joking around?” Thomas said suddenly from above us. Quickly looking up we saw the old guy and Micheal up on the floor above watching us with a raised eyebrow. 

“Hey dad, Had fun exploring the manor?” Sampson said, smiling widely.

“You are correct there are no demons. Maybe it is a different manor or the demon escaped” Thomas said looking at me warily. 

“There was no one here when I got here, I swear on my life” I say seriously.   
“Don't worry, I believe you.Okay boys let's head back, the faster we get back home the quicker we can start on the carriages.” Thomas said walking back downstairs. Micheal followed after him, still annoyed with his siblings. 

I looked around at them all “Well it is very nice to meet you all” I say heading back towards the garden. We all walked back over to the trucks. 

“The carriages should be done in about 10 weeks. We will contact you about the process.” Thomas said opening the door to his truck “Oh right , here's the card to my friend” He said, taking the card out of his pocket. 

“Thank you, It was lovely meeting you and your boys” I say looking between the men smiling at them. 

“Same here it was nice seeing the saver of my daughter” Micheal said walking over to me “I forgot to Thank you earlier on. Oh she wanted me to give you this” he said, taking out a piece of paper from his jacket. A drawing of what I guess was me saving her and the other victims. I smiled softly as I took in the picture. 

Looking back up at Micheal “Awww it's beautiful. Say I love it to her would you?” I say folding the drawing to put into my pocket. 

Micheal smiled back “Yes I will do” he said walking back towards his truck. They all got into their vehicles and drove away waving at me as they headed down the driveway to the road. 

I let out a sigh which I was holding. Looking back to the mansion. I headed back inside , going to find Sebastian. Going into the living room “Sebastian?!” I shouted as I walked into the entrance hall. 

A jab in my side caused me to yelp, I brought my elbows behind me to hit whatever was behind me. Turning around quickly I saw Sebastian standing behind smirking. My heart was pounding in my heart. 

“You bastard!” I say trying to calm my pounding heart. 

“Sorry , my dear. Couldn't resist” He said chuckling. 

“You ain't sorry you prick” growling at him. 

He carried on chuckling, making me fix him a glare. 

“Where did you hide anyway?” I ask

“In a secret room” He said, winking at me. 

‘Wait we have a secret room?’ 

“Where is it? And why didn't you say earlier on?”  
“Was going to keep it a secret from you. It is a room I used to hide things from my lord” 

I nodded “Fair enough. But now that begs the question, what were you hiding from the lord?”   
‘I really hope he didnt have a sex dungeon’. 

“It is not what you think” Sebastian said as he walked past me towards the stairs. I followed after him walking down the corridor to the right. At the end of the corridor a light was fixed to the wall. Sebastian took hold of the light and pulled it down, my body got pushed into the wall as the floor moved around. 

A jolt shook our bodies as the floor stopped. Glancing over my shoulder I looked up at Sebastian, who gave me a look over smiling at me. Rolling my eyes I sighed “Was pushing me into the wall necessary” 

“I don't hear you complaining, my lady” he said in my ear. 

‘He does have a point’ I sigh “But I am now. It's not comfortable being pushed chest first into the wall” I say pushing off the wall. 

Sebastian let go of me “My apologies , my dear. I'll remember to push you back first into a wall” He said winking as he headed towards the back of the room. Turning around I looked around the room. I noticed the two cats were in here curled up on a chair near a window. 

The room was simple and didn't have much inside. A rug was on the floor under the chair, Cats toys were scattered across the wooden floor “So you have a secret room for cats?” I say turning to look at him. 

He nodded “Yes, The young lord was allergic to cats. I would smuggle some in and keep them in here” 

‘I'm hoping that window opens’ 

“Do not worry I was not suffocating them whilst I was housing them in here” He saved going to the window lifting it up to let in some cool air. Nodding 

“Did you at least let them out of the room?” 

“Of course , I am not an animal. I would only house them if the weather was turning for the worst” He Sebastian turned around stroking the cat’s head. Loki made a brr sound as he woke up looking up at Sebastian. 

“Well at least you won't have to keep this room as your personal cat room” I say looking around. It was a decent size ‘Maybe I could use it as a nook’ i thought. Picturing comfy pillows and throws here and there. 

“Maybe I should change it to be a dungeon” Sebastian said, breaking my thought pattern. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Yea , Which wont get used much” Laughing at him ‘No way is he bringing no one here. I ain't staying if he is going to be a womanizer’ I think, turning away to look at the entryway to this place. 

“Oh and why not? I'm sure the two of us will be using it quite often” He said looking me up and down. 

“Are you sure of that?” I say challenging him crossing my arms over my chest. 

“I am very sure. You can not deny the tension between us” He said walking over towards me gazing into my eyes. 

He wasn't wrong, Sebastian was a very handsome guy. And sure even though I did present his flirting as being annoying I was internally screaming and thinking the two of us need to bang. But with me being slightly more rational , I decided to wait and see what happens between us. 

I grumble not wanting to agree with him. He chuckled “Deny it all you want to , love. But I think we both know when the tension breaks we will be going at each other like animals” Walking around me he pulled the lever exiting the room. 

I tried not to blush ‘Keep calm , keep calm. I know he is tempting but be rational. Can't go having a one night stand with a guy who just so happens to be a demon you've only known for 2 days.’. Looking at the cats “Come on you two” I say walking over to the moving door picking up the cat backpack and leash as I go. The cats stood beside me as I pulled onto the lever. Now back in the corridor, the cats started to walk down the corridor. Following after them we headed back downstairs where Sebastian was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was waiting for me at the bottoms of the stairs, the dogs standing either side trying to get him to play with them. With a very disgruntled look on his face ‘, He really detests dogs, doesn't he? I wonder why’

Whistling, the two hounds turned their eyes up at me. Wagging their tails " Guys he doesn't want to play with the two of you!, sorry guys" I say as the two dropped their tails in disappointment and came over to the stairs.

Bending down I scratched their heads "Do you like your new home?" I say as I procure a ball from my hoodie pocket. They barked walking back watching the ball. Throwing the ball down one of the corridors, the two took off going to retrieve their toy. 

I made my way over to Sebastian, who was watching Loki beside him. The sleek black feline had walked over to the demon, meowing at him, clearly wanting the attention of his new friend. Sigyn meowed, making me look down. Bending down I picked her up " Are you jealous that your mate is getting all the attention?" I say stroking her head and body. 

Sebastian walked over with Loki "What would you want to do now?. Shall we return back to the townhouse or shall we stay here for a while longer?". He asked.

Thinking it over 'I could make notes of the room measurements to see if they can be made into ensuites’.

"Yeah, we will stay here for a bit longer. Might as well. I can make notes on the size of the rooms" I say lifting Sigyn up to hoist her front paws over my shoulder. I took out my phone opening the notes app. 

Sebastian nodded “What are you doing?” taking a look at my notes. I was typing away on my phone “Oh I’m labelling the different note tabs so I know what rooms are going to be measured. Don't suppose you have any tape measures here?” 

Out of thin air, a tape measure was revealed in the hands of the demon. Staring at him before up at him ‘Can he do magic?’. 

“O-kay. You take the measurements of the rooms down here and I will start upstairs, okay?” Reaching forward I take the tap from his hands going back upstairs. Sebastian took off towards the right. I began on the left-hand side taking the notes of the rooms and what was inside. ‘Maybe the bottom four rooms could be joined up to form a big room. Could always turn it into like a huge bathroom’ I thought, adding my thoughts to my notes.

Turning around I made my way towards the other side of the mansion. Sebastian was walking towards me when I came onto the landing “All done?” I ask carrying on the corridor. Nodding his head as he joined me in note-taking. 

“I was thinking as we don't need the additional sleeping spaces we could turn the bottom four rooms into one big room. Like one could be a bathroom and the other could be a secret room” I say voicing my opinions. 

“They sound like good ideas, my lady. How many bedrooms would you think you will keep?” He asked as we made our way through the master bedroom. 

“We will keep the four rooms here, minus the four rooms at the end of the corridor of course, as bedrooms. That will apply to the other side of the mansion. I still need to go along the landing corridor towards the front of the building and take the notes in there.” 

Sebastian turned to look at me “I have just measured those room.The rooms along there were used as quests suites, Maybe you can use them for whatever friends you may bring back. But that is only a suggestion.” 

Taking in his words “Okay, That is not a bad call actually. They could also be made into bigger rooms and used for the cats or something like that.” I type away on my phone making additional notes about the guest rooms. Sebastian put the measurements of the room he did onto my phone as we headed back downstairs. 

Our feline companions had long since ditched us heading downstairs. When we reached the living room the two were laying in a patch of sunlight streaming through the window. Fen, she was chewing on her ball whilst Cerberus was laying on the sofa soaking up the sun into her black fur. 

“Well, these four are clearly enjoying themselves,” I say looking at Sebastian. 

Who came up behind me wrapping his arms around me ‘Here we go again’ 

“Maybe we can enjoy ourselves as well” He whispered, his voice right beside my ear. I shivered at his words. “Are you cold or maybe it's something else?” chuckling his hand trailing towards my hip. Before he could do anything my phone rang. 

‘Thank fuck’ I thought taking my phone out to see that (F/n) was calling me. 

“Wagwarn,” I say in greeting  
“What are you a teenager?” came my friends reply  
Laughing at his comment “What? I can’t say wagwarn now?  
“No, not around me anyway. Also where the fuck are you?”   
“Who are you, my mother? I don't have to tell you where I am going all the time you know”   
“Well someone needs to keep an eye over you. You’re the one who keeps getting herself into trouble”   
“Is this about the accident or about the time when I nearly got killed by a drug dealer some months ago?”   
He grumbled “Both. Where are you?”   
“You know when I was going through those files I found in my loft?. Well I found a document which said that any descendent or child of Ciel Phantomhive would own his mansion. I have gone to the mansion to take a look around”   
There was a few seconds of silence “What?! You own a mansion?! I need to see proof of this as well as this Mansion. Also, how did you get there? You don't have a car”   
“You forgot I bought that Nissan off Sam didn't you?”   
“Huh? Sam from the drug department Sam?”  
“Yes, that Sam. I swear your memory is starting to go. Maybe you should go into early retirement, Old man”   
“Fuck off I am the same age as you! Also, I don't go saying that when you in the past forgot my birthday as well as forget how to use a coffee machine”   
I grumbled “Fine okay, I am sorry. But yeah I brought Sam's old car of her so I am using that”   
“Is that guy with you? The one who was staying with you?”   
“Yeah, he is here with me. Also by the way you know that job that you are doing interviews for? Sebastian wants to apply for the job”   
Silence hit my ears “ Doesn’t he have a job? Also what qualifications does he have?”   
“No, he quit. He worked as a bodyguard for this rich tycoon in the states for some years but he didn't enjoy it. He does have qualifications which he can tell you or he can send a Cv over?” I say looking over at Sebastian who was standing off to the side. Watching me talk to my friend. I was thankful he wasn’t hugging me any more.   
“If he can, tell him to send his cv over to my email”   
“Will do”   
“I’m hoping he is better than some of our recent applicants. Fuck me the ones I have interviewed won’t last long in our department, Sure they have the right quals but they didnt have the guts and courage to face any killer”   
“I get ya. Well, I guess you’ll have to wait and see if Seb is the guy you’re looking for.”   
“That I will. Well good to know you aint somewhere causing anymore trouble. But you better show me that mansion you supposedly own”   
“I will, trust me. Have fun at work”   
“Don't I always, Cya bitch”  
“Cya twat”   
Ending the call. 

“You two have a strange way of saying goodbye” Sebastian brought up as I put my phone away. 

“Well, he is a twat. Not all the time but on the occasion he can be.” Taking a look around the room trying to think of something else that needs doing I turned to look at Sebastian. “Right, shall we go back?” 

The demon nodded as he came over to the cats stroking the two awake. He picked up Loki to put inside the backpack before putting Sigyn into her harness. Fen and Cerberus realised we were going and came over, we made our way towards the front. Sebastian locked the patio door behind us before joining. 

Once all in the car, I drove down the path towards the road. We got back to the townhouse relatively quick, thankfully not much traffic. Pulling up onto the drive before we entered the house. I made my way towards the back going straight for my laptop. Opening up the lid, the screen lit up showing the login page. 

‘I fucking hope i dont have anything dodgy on here’ I think as i type in my password. Loki and Sigyn walking over towards me. Sebastian followed after with the two dogs in tow. 

Luckily nothing was on my screen until I opened on the open chrome tab to see I still had a very spicy asmr video up. Before any audio could play my finger moved to quickly close it down. I internally sighed. 

“What is asmr?” Sebastian said from behind me, making me freeze.

‘Fuck. Great he is going to find out I have a voice kink’ i internally cried. 

“Uhm it's basically like an audio which sounds pleasant to the human ear. So like people like the sound of people eating or people talking directly into the ear” I say typing in building company names into the search bar. 

“Oh like this” He said directly near my ear in a whispery tone. 

I shivered again ‘Crap shouldn't have said anything’ rubbing my thighs together. ‘I hate having a voice kink!. And this asshole happens to have one which does things to me.’ 

He chuckled right beside my ear “Do you have a voice kink my dear?” His arms went around my neck leaning in closer to my head “Does this make you wet? Hearing a voice so deep in your ear” His hand decided to descend towards my stomach making me reach out to stop his hand. 

I shook myself “Don't push your luck mate” saying in a confident tone to disguise my want for him. Pushing his hand away from me, I breathed deeply to calm my racing heart. Sebastian leaned away coming around to the free space beside me. Loki was in the little bit of space which was available on my lap. His body slightly lay on the laptop.Sigyn was curled up beside my thigh as Sebastian sat down on the other side of her. 

‘I don't think I will be able to last long if he carries on doing that. I just need to remain calm and collective around him. Cant make him think I want to fuck him straight away even though it is very tempting’ I think as I open up different building websites looking through their services. I made a list of the names for the companies I was going to call up, Taking out my phone I entered in a phone number. Calling up each company was pretty easy, I gave them a basic rundown of each room and how big each room is. Once that was done all I had to do was wait for the quotes and for them to get back to me. 

One company got back to me after a few minutes and they gave me a quote which made me grimace. They did ask if they can come see the mansion to take notes and look around themselves. We agreed to go to the mansion tomorrow, we said our goodbyes and I leaned back trying to comprehend how I am going to pay for this. 

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked, looking at me.

Sighing “Yeah, well no. I'm okay just thinking about what body part I need to sell.” replying rubbing my face chuckling which turned into a fake cry as I turned to look at him. 

He chuckled “Oh I am sure you have enough money to cover this. You can always sell this property? And you will get enough money from the carriages”   
“You've got a point. This place would sell for £7,5000 give or take. And the carriages they would sell for £192,000 probably. Many Victorian carriages do sell for a bit to be fair. I just hope that person who the carriage restore guy knows pays around that much for all three” 

“How much did the building company want?” 

“They said the initial price will be £200,0000. But if I want to have additional things to it e.g. the secret rooms or a pool would cost more. So if I add the money I have I'll be needing like 3,5000. I am sure I can think of something to sell or I can do some more overtime at work” I say trying to not stress about it. It's not like I have to move in straight away but It would be nice to move in relatively quickly. 

“Don't stress about it, my dear. That stressful look in your eyes is not something I want to see. I am here now and If i can get that job at the station I can help pay for the builders. I take the money you have saved up isn't just for living?” 

‘At least he can be considerate. With him being a demon I was expecting him to be selfish’ 

“I have two bank accounts where one has all my money for bills and food and that type of thing. The other is for holidays and non essential stuff” 

“Hmm, Well I guess the minute we send off this ‘CV’ the sooner I can get an interview?” 

“Oh shit yeah we better get started on that for you” I say as I open up a google doc. 

I also opened up another tab to make a google email “One of the things which is essential for you , is an email address. We don't get many posted letters nowadays as they get sent electronically” A thought came into my head as I moved the Laptop and Loki off my lap as I headed upstairs. 

Going into my room I went into my drawers taking out my previous phone which wasn't damaged or giving up the ghost. I luckily had a sim card which I have never used. Putting it into the phone before going back to the living room . 

“Another thing you are going to need to use is a phone” I say handing the phone to Sebastian. 

His red eyes take in the slim device. Lifting it up he pressed the on button on the side lighting the screen. His thumb drifted across the screen opening it “So you have your home screen. This is where your apps will be visible and accessible from.” Reaching over I pressed the contacts tab. 

“Your contact book. I'll put my name and number into it so you can contact me from it” Taking the phone out of his hands I quickly put in my details under my name. Giving it back to Sebastian he pressed the call button which made my phone light up. Pressing the decline call button before going into my contact putting his number into it. 

“So i can use this to call anyone anywhere?” He asked   
“Yeah. You will need to pay for these packs to be able to call or text anyone. Another feature is data which lets you use the internet whilst not connected to wifi. (f/n) will most likely ask you to google something because he's too lazy to google anything himself, just a warning” I say as I put my phone down. 

“Noted. Are there any apps which I may require on here?” 

“Not really. But i'll put some on there so it looks like you are normal. Most of the people who you will be working with do sometimes pinch your phone” Taking his phone from him again. I put Spotify, Pinterest, Instagram, Snapchat, the Wetherspoons app and Facebook. 

“What are all of these? I noticed you have a couple of these” 

After explaining to him the functions of the different apps, I made accounts using his new email address. Once he was all set up I picked up my laptop. Loki was back in my lap the minute I sat down. Putting his phone number and his addresses I made a start on his fake grades and what fake jobs he has. 

Going through it “Okay this seems legit enough. I just hope (F/n) doesn't dig into it too much”

My phone began to vibrate which made me look. Speak of the devil 

“He..  
“We need you now!!”


	7. Chapter 7

“He..  
“We need you now!!”   
“What's going on?!” I say startled from the loud reply. Quickly getting up noting something bad has occurred, putting the laptop down and placing Loki in my space.   
“Remember that cartel you help take down? They have friends!. And guess what just fucking happened!”   
“Fuck! Are you chasing after them? Which way are they going?” racing over to the tv I reached behind taking the shotgun from behind.  
“They are heading towards Richmond Park” 

I grabbed the pistol and glock I had hidden in the living room handing them to Sebastian to use. Making my way towards the front of the house I went into the cupboard under the stairs reaching towards the coats taking out another shotgun. Giving it to Sebastian before quickly grabbing the pistol and glock I had hidden in the other rooms before heading outside. 

“Are they already in the park?”   
“Yeah, they just entered”   
“Okay, well we are on our way,” I say, ending the call. 

Heading towards the Nissan I opened the door going into the glove compartment. I had bluetooth earpieces linked to my phone, we raced out the gate and headed towards the park. Four blackout vehicles were pelting down the road in the distance. My phone started vibrating again pressing the earpiece in my ear answering the call. 

“You here?”   
“We are racing down the road. I'm hoping we can get at a good distance to hit the tires of the cars as they come down”  
“I take it Sebastians with you”   
Looking towards Sebastian  
“Yes I am,” He said into the earpiece.   
“Okay, Well Welcome to the team you are an honorary member for today”   
“I am hoping this can prove I am acceptable for the job,” Sebastian said as we came to a stop. 

We were at a decent place to fire at the tyres. We were on the ridge of a hill where we could see the cartel members being followed by the flashing lights of my colleagues.

Cocking the shotgun I raised the barrel, closing an eye to aim at the front car's tyres “Head onto the other side of the road and aim at the tyres of the second car” I say to Sebastian who took off following my order.

Breathing in deeply to steady my breathing, my trigger finger pushed down sending an ear-piercing shot out towards the one tyre. Cocking the gun again, the shell hit the floor with a ping as I shot the second tyre. 

The car swerved left then to right before flipping onto its side. It came crashing and tumbling down the road before coming to a screeching halt just in front of us. Sparks flicking up as metal rubbed against tarmac. Sebastian had fired on the second car's tyre causing this one to slam right into the first car. The bonnet of the car buckling into the engine, the back Tyres lifting off the floor from the impact before thudding back down to the floor.

‘Hopefully the impact will keep at least majority of them concussed for a slight bit’

Cartel members were just about visible through the sunroof in the turned over car. They were bloodied and bruised from what I could see through the broken glass.The front two were unconscious , the three behind were trying to get free by either trying to smash the remaining glass from the sunroof or they were forcing the door open. 

The last two cars were slowing down just in time before crashing into the other two. Screeching of rubber filled the air as the two cars suddenly came to a halt just behind them. Doors flew open , 10 people all armed with a different type of gun came out. A couple of them were covered in bullet proof vests. One came out with a machine gun, sending a look at Sebastian on the other side 

“You're going to need to deal with the guy with the machine gun first. Unless we want to be torn to pieces by that thing” I say into the ear piece. 

“When I heard that the cartel members had friends I thought there would be more?” Came Sebastian's reply.

“Now that you mention it. It is kinda strange that there is only this amount” 

The doors to the cars which slammed into the turned over car opened up and five more members jumped out to take aim at us. A few shots met the tree I was hiding behind.

‘That was close’ I breathed out 

Crouching down behind the tree glancing around to the left to look if there was any cover. I saw that a few trees stood off to my left taking note that I can use them for cover. Looking back over to Sebastian. 

Who was gone. 

Looking around for him wondering where he went before turning to look down the road to where the cartel members were standing. Two of them were suddenly grabbed as they got too close to a bush. 

‘Clever’ I think, shaking my head.

The one with the machine gun noted his friends had just got grabbed and started to walk over to the bush. His head looking around for his friends or for whoever just grabbed them. Watching the guy he walked around the bush and got grabbed and disappeared from view.

‘He clearly has this covered’ Looking back at the others who were making their way up the road towards where I was hiding. 

An incoming helicopter caught the remaining cartels' attention. Looking up I saw that the police had sent one out and was hovering over the park, a large spot light was fixed alongside a gun. The cartel began to open fire at the aircraft. Using this distraction I took out the glock taking aim at their hands. The first shot missed causing the individual to turn and look at me. Turning to fire at me. 

‘Shit!’ I say quickly hiding behind the tree again, glancing around the tree.

The guy was gone. 

Something in my peripheral vision caused me to quickly turn there was no one there. 

‘Well I'm fucked’ I think looking around slowly to see if I can see him again. ‘I could try and run but with no idea where the fuck he is, it will be pointless’ 

Standing up fully I raised the glock again walking slowly towards where the trees were standing. Scanning the trees for any sort of movement, I saw a shadow on the floor.It was moving a slight bit and it wasn't the tree's shadow. 

‘Found you’ I think, raising my glock towards the tree.

My eyes glanced down as something new came into view. A shadow appeared behind me.

Ducking down just in time as a shot came from behind me.

Another guy had raced over coming to aid his friend. Whilst I was crouched down I spun on my toes before raising my leg to kick the guy in the knee. A direct hit caused the assailant to stumble back. 

An arm went around my chest whilst another went around my neck, pulling me into the chest of the one I originally shot at. I kicked out at the guy behind me. The other assailant raced over. His first came straight at my nose, a crunch coming from it. 

‘This isn't good. I just hope Sebastian can finish up soon’ 

Blood started to trickle from my nose, making me sniff. My right leg raised up kicking the guy in front of me in the cock. Another direct hit as he stumbled for a second before coming at me helping his friend to try and restrain me. 

Screeching and sirens coming from beside me told me that the police were finally here “We need to go! Let’s bring her with us. She's the one who locked us up anyway, We can have some fun with her? Teach her she shouldn't have messed with us” The one in front of me grinned at me. 

Glaring at him before raising my foot to kick at him again “I would rather die than have any sort of fun with the likes of you. Small dick bitch” I spit out at him. 

His palm hit my cheek making my head turn to the side. My cheek started to heat up from the impact.

“Shut up bitch!” The one who slapped me spat out at me.

The one holding me tightened his hold making my ears start to muffle. My mouth opened to try and fill my lungs with air. His arm moved up to the base of my chin to restrict me more. My eyes started to blur and water. Blinking to get rid of the tears. I carried on kicking out trying to hit any weak spots on the guy behind me, but no luck.

I was just kicking air or not in places which would make him stumble.

“(Y/N)!!” (F/n) and Sebastian shouted out from my right. 

Screeching of tyres behind me and the opening of doors caught my attention. 

‘Here's the rest of their friends’ My eyes widened as I was slowly losing consciousness. I was being slowly moved back towards the vehicle which just pulled up. 

“Come on the others have already started!” A guy exclaimed to his friends from behind me.

Shots were fired from (F/n) and Sebastian who were charging towards me. The one holding me pulled me quickly towards the car, leaving the other behind to get shot at. 

A bullet already entered his body making him fall to the floor in pain. 

An oww came out of the guy holding me, making his hold on me loosen. Letting me have enough time to break free of his hold and fall to the floor gasping for air. I reached down and pulled out my pistol turning around to shoot at the guys in the car. Breathing deeply trying to fill my aching lungs. My chest heaved as I glared at the cartel members behind me.

Sebastian raced over towards me. Standing beside me his eyes scanned my body checking me over, raising his shotgun at the cartel members who were inside the car. The ones in the car came out holding their hands up knowing they were beaten. 

‘Thank fuck’ I say bringing my hand to my neck to rub at it ‘Really thought I was going to become their fuck toy for a second there’

“Turn around, hands behind your back” (f/n) said, coming over with two more officers. Cuffs were put on each of the members before they were dragged away to their cars. A couple tried to wriggle and get themselves free but had no luck.

(F/n) stopped by me first on the way to his cruiser“ You okay?” 

“I am okay. Luckily I didn't get shot at.” I hoarsely say.

“We were lucky we got to you in time” He asked, looking at my neck then nose.

Blood was still trickling down it, making me sniff. 

“Yeah literally thought I was going to be taken for a second there” I say nervously chuckling. Making me cough from the dryness my throat felt. 

“By the way, your friend, he's incredible in a fight. Really knows how to handle himself in a fight,” He said pushing the guy to his cruiser. 

Sebastian got handed some cuffs by another officer and he helped bring the last two over to one of the vans. Once they were all inside, I felt an arm go around my waist pulling me into a warm body.

I didn't realise how cold it was until now. A cold breeze was moving through the park making the tree branches above sway. Even though I was wearing a hoodie the cold was penetrating through the fabric and into my skin.

‘This feels nice’ I think as I look towards Sebastian who was scanning my body over.

“I am sorry I didn't get there sooner,” He said looking down at me looking at the red mark forming on my neck and my cheek. He let out a low growl when he saw more blood running out of my nose. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to my nose. I blew into it getting rid of any blood from inside. Taking it away, putting the hankie back in his pocket. He reached his hand up to take at a look at the bruising which was slowly forming on my neck and cheek. I turned my gaze to the criminals who were glaring at the two of us from the back seat of the cruiser.

“I’m fine. You got to me in the end though. Think I would have shot myself if you guys didn't reach me sooner” I say shivering as a cold breeze moved through my body. Sebastian pulled me further into his warm tall form. My back was now firmly pressed against his chest , I could feel his chin resting on my shoulder. 

‘I wonder if he's being like this to come across as being human towards the others? Or is it due to the pull?’ I think looking at the floor in front of me. 

“I would not be surprised if you did. Especially with how the likes of those two were. No human alive would want to be with any of them.” He growled out. A deep rumble vibrated through my back and up my body. I turned my head to the side to look at him; he was glaring at the criminals inside the car. His pink slitted pupils staring daggers into their now frightened faces. 

(F/n) was walking back over this way, he was talking to another officer so luckily he couldn't see the change in Sebastian's eyes. Without thinking I pressed my lips to Sebastian's cheek. Giving him a peck on his pale smooth skin before looking back over to my friend.

Sebastian's eyes widened before turning back to normal, Just in time too as (F/N) was walking over to us. I heard Sebastian go “Oh” under his breath as he realised that he was about to be found out by my friend.

He let go of me to stand by my side “Well hopefully these guys don't have anymore friends. I don't think we can deal with any more beef with the press. The shits are already here asking what the fuck is going on” He said throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards a hoard of reporters down the road. 

“They got here quickly,” I say looking at the mob who were trying to get something out of the officers. 

“I swear they are trying to find something to discredit us for. Like it's not our fault we didn't realise that these cartel members had allies” (F/n) grumbled turning to look at the mob of reporters. 

“Maybe this is a lesson we should not repeat again. We need to be thorough next time and make sure they don't have an allied group somewhere. But now that we have this second group we need to see if they have any underground jobs” I say, turning to look at the people in the police cars. 

“I have a feeling there are probably more of them” Sebastian piped up beside me. Making me and my friend turn to look at him. “Don't you think it's a bit odd that there are only this many people?”

“I think they have something planned” I say looking quickly between the two “Before i was able to get freed a guy from the car behind me said ‘The guys have started’ “ 

“What do you think they have planned?” Asked (F/N) who turned to look at the others in the backseat of his car. 

Thudding of feet caught my attention, looking up I saw an officer making his way over.

“The station's been put on fire” The officer said looking between the three of us “The fire department are already there”

Many of the cars were already racing off down the road sirens blaring. Reporters were climbing into their cars obviously now hearing about this fire. 

“There must be more of these bastards hiding out near the station and using this as a distraction.” (F/N) said, rubbing his eyes. 

“I have a bad feeling about this” I say thinking what they were up to “They couldn't have just set the fire, they probably raided the evidence room. Me and Sebastian will meet you down there, i'll bring the dogs and see if they can sniff anything out” 

The officer who came over nodded before he raced off down the road talking to the others. They all started climbing in their cars and started to drive the prisoners away. 

I turned to look at my friend “I really hope they weren't smart enough and took the things in evidence but something doesn't feel right about this” 

(F/N) walked towards his car “I'll see the two of you down there. Lets hope you aren't right” climbing into his car and racing off. 

Looking at Sebastian before starting back down the road towards my house.

Once inside the warmth of the home I went into the back room to see the dogs were laying down, they stood up when they saw how beaten and bruised I looked and came sniffing around me. 

Reaching down I stroke the tops of their heads “We need your noses boys. Just better hope there's still a scent there” 

Sebastian was thinking to himself his hand under his chin “I can help track them down if you so wish me too? As you know I do have a unique sense of smell I can easily hunt them down” 

Looking up at him “Okay. I was thinking that any scent may be washed away from the water or be masked by the fire”. 

Sebastian headed towards the door grabbing the dogs harness and leashes bringing them over. Once the dogs were all harnessed up we climbed inside my car and drove to the station. 

Three fire trucks parked outside one still jetting off water into the building. Smoke was drifting off from the smoked building. Glass covered the pavement and roads, the inside was coated in smoke making everything look black. Nothing was untouched by the fire. 

I parked the car just down the street before racing down with Fen and Cerb in two. Sebastian brought up the rear as we pushed past reporters who were now turning to question me. 

Growls from the dogs silenced the hungry reporters as I finally reached the police tap. Sam from the drugs department was at the front, she saw me once I reached their “(Y/n?) Hey, come on through” She said lifting the tape up for me and Sebastian. 

Sam did a double look at Sebastian “Didn't know you had a boyfriend. What's his name?” Looking him over head to toe. With a look which basically read “eye candy”. 

“He isnt my boyfriend, But this is Sebastian” I say as I look around “Do you know where (F/n) is?” I ask walking past her. 

“Oh yeah , he is down there talking to some of the fire fighters” She said pointing down the path to the last truck. I headed in that direction with my hounds in tow, fellow officers greeted me as I passed. Nodding to each of them until I reached (F/n), he was talking to some of the fire people. 

Five ambulances were parked on the other side. Body bags were upon stretchers and a few people sat inside. Some I recognised, they were being treated for small injuries they must have gotten during the blast “My gods” I say looking around. 

“(Y/n)” (F/n) voice caught my attention. Turning around I saw that he was standing beside me.

“How many?” I asked turning to look at the body bags. 

“8 in total” He sighed watching the ambulances start pulling away. “I'm thankful someone called it in. When we got back the firefighters were already here tackling it and majority of the building was put out” 

Nodding my head before looking back up the path to see that Sebastian had gained himself a crowd of both men and women ‘Well this is going to be an issue’ The demon was smiling as he was either being flirted with or complemented by the group. He caught my eye, I shook my head in disappointment, turning away missing the look of sadness which came to his eyes. 

Turning to look back at (F/n) then at the firefighters who were occasionally looking at the two large dogs either side of me. I caught one of their eyes, a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes. He was clearly built from the looks of him. I sent him a smile as he walked over with some friends. 

“You must be (Y/n). We heard about you taking down the cartel the other week! That was impressive work to do on your own. I know you had help but from what the press was saying you did the majority of the work” He said with a very deep smooth voice. 

‘Oh my god his voice is like literal sex’ I blush internally. 

I blushed deeply “Well I didn't do it all by myself” I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. 

He smiled warmingly at me “I bet you did but you were the one who did all of the work” He said looking me up and down. Fen and Cerb were sniffing at the guy's legs which caused him to look down “May i?” He asked, pointing to the dogs. 

“Sure, they do love a fuss” I say as the fire fighter bent down and started stroking the two dogs. 

He stuck his hand up towards me as he remained crouched on the floor “My names Ben by the way” Taking hold of his hand we shook 

“Well it is very nice to meet you” I say as I watch him stroking the dogs on their heads before he stands back up. 

“Well hopefully we can meet up , have a drink sometime” He said smiling at me 

“Yeah I'm always down for a drink” came my reply. He turned around and reached inside the truck taking a piece of paper and a pen, wrote something and came back over. 

“Here's my number so you know who to call if you have any more fire trouble or for when you want a drink” He said, giving me a wink. 

“Well thank you. I will hopefully have some free time to take you up on that offer of a drink” 

“Oi prince charming , we will leave you here if you don't climb in” A friend of Bens shouted from inside the truck. 

Ben turned and gave them a look before he turned to me giving me a mock salute “Duty calls” He says before racing off to the truck and climbing inside. The fire trucks started driving away. 

The flames were all smothered. 

“He seemed friendly,” Sebastian said behind me causing me to turn around. He was standing behind me with his arms crossed looking at me. 

“He was actually. You seemed to have attracted quite the crowd. But I guess that's normal for you” I say before looking at (F/n) “Do we know which way the guys entered?” I asked. 

He nodded “ We suspect they entered through the back entrance” 

We began walking towards the back of the building and to the back entrance. One of the door handles was broken. 

“Okay you two get sniffing” pointing at the door for the two dogs to sniff at. They instantly got to work.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched the dogs sniff around the door trying to find the scent of the perpetrators. Sebastian was looking around beside me taking in the building, the door and the courtyard behind us, he was too trying to sniff them out.

He turned to look at me and nodded finding a scent. A bark startled me making me look towards the dogs “What is it, guys? Did you find something?”. They walked around me towards the road. Following them, they looked down the road before up at me “They went that way?”. 

Sebastian walked over and stood next to me “A scent does indeed lead in that direction”. 

(F/N) came running over, he had left us a couple of minutes ago to talk to the other officers about what to do about the station. 

“What’s going on? The dogs found a scent?” He asked looking between us “Also we were finally able to get inside the building. Your hunch was correct. The entirety of evidence was taken” 

“Crap!.Let’s hope we find them quick. Considering we had like what 20 explosives in there. And they sped off down that way. Maybe we can ask any of the businesses along this road and the one connecting to this one if they have any CCTV feed facing the road.” 

“Okay. I and the others will get right to it. See if the dogs can still follow the scent so we know which way they went” (F/N) said heading back to our colleagues. Looking back to Sebastian who was looking down at me. 

“Still got the scent?” I asked him. 

“That I do, Shall I race ahead and find them?” He asked. 

I nodded “Go. phone me when you find them. And be careful, don't want you to be blown to smithereens” I say taking his arm and giving it a light squeeze. 

Sebastian looked down at where I had squeezed his arm and put a hand on top of mine “I'll be careful, my lady” He raced off jumping up on top of one of the buildings on the other side , disappearing from view. I lead the dogs down the street.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be walking for long as we were closing in on traffic and more pedestrians. More smells meant disaster for tracking. I was being led along the road towards the House of Parliament. That was where we lost the scent, being so close to the River Thames was a damper on the scent for the dogs.

Taking out my phone I messaged (F/N) where the scent ended before heading back to the car. 

The reporters had all gone. All that was left was a few officers who were outside talking to each other. I was able to sneak by without alerting anyone, didn't want anyone to ask where Sebastian was. Putting the dogs in the back I climbed inside and drove off heading for the government building. 

Might as well drive around until Sebastian called me. The touchscreen on the dashboard lit up signalling someone was calling me. Pressing the answer button on the wheel. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Darling! Did you miss me?” 

“What do I owe the pleasure of you calling me, Grell?”

“I heard what happened at the police station absolutely awful, I hope none of you were hurt” 

“Well a few did get killed and a couple were injured but myself and (f/n) are fine.Why are you calling me anyway?” 

“Oh that's sad to hear. Well, I saw something odd down near work. Remember that abandoned building near the club?” 

There was an old abandoned office building in front of the club, But it was never used by any type of cartel or any other underground organisation. 

“Yeah, I remember. A lot of odd things happen where you work , what is so special about this?” 

“Well, a group of very attractive men were bringing boxes and bags into the building. From anyone else they would look like construction workers. But a couple of them looked a bit like the lot you locked up those weeks ago”She said her voice started to get excited “Can I help you with taking down these hunks? I need some excitement in my life again, darling!” I could practically feel her grin at the other end. She always had a thing for violence or blood. 

I sigh “Grell I know these guys are well up your street but common stop going for the criminals! We all love a bad boy. But unless they start to come into your club then you can help me” 

She squealed in delight “Ooooooo~ Well I better start walking the streets and attract them in then” 

“Just don't get caught up in it too much dont want you getting hurt, Grell,” I say driving into the Soho area. “I'm driving to the Office Building to take a look. Talk to you later” 

“Good luck , my dear.” The call ended. 

Something caught my eye on the roof of a building, making me do a double take towards the rooftop. A figure of a man was on top of one of the shops. The sun was blinding me so I couldn't see him properly, after turning to look back at the road I quickly glanced up.

It was Sebastian!. He was standing still watching me as I drove past. I noticed a layby up ahead which luckily had space. Pulling up into it waiting for him to join me. 

The car door pulled open and in came Sebastian “How did you know which way I was going?” He asked whilst fastening himself in. 

“Someone who I know told me she saw something odd near where she works. So I’m driving that way” I say as I pull out of the space and carry on driving to my destination. 

There was a free parking lot near which I could park. Lucky enough there were enough spaces and wasn’t too far of a walk to the club from the parking lot. 

Once parked up we made our way to the club. We walked down the street which was lined with shops and restaurants and the normal busy traffic of pedestrians. The club was down the street in a dingy pathway. Hidden away from prying eyes.An old shabby building came into view, my eyes trailing over the structure.

I stood looking at the building up and down. “This is the place. Is the scent here or somewhere else?” asking Sebastian. 

“The scent leads here. What shall we do now?” Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the building.

“The rational thing to do is wait and see if any of the businesses along the road we took had cctv running and caught sight of the cars the cartel took. Just gotta hope that the majority of the businesses leading up to here have running cctv” I say, taking out my phone and sending a message to (F/N). 

A message came through saying that the cartel was seen moving towards Soho but got lost sight of near the club district. I sent a reply saying what type of cars they use and that I was heading there now. 

Heading around the building to have a clear view of everything. There were a few old cctv cameras still in place, a few boards were missing from their slots in the window frames. Just to the other side of the road stood the underground car park which was connected to the old office building. I headed towards it looking down the ramp to the darkness of the parking lot below. 

Looking to Sebastian “Don't suppose you can turn into that shadowy form and investigate if they have any of the cars seen. You are looking for these” I say showing my phone the ctv footage of the cars they used. 

He nodded “Of course,I will be back momentarily” He took off running down the ramp and melted into the darkness. 

I pretended to be on my phone looking around making sure I wasn’t being seen or anything trying to come across as a person waiting for her friend. I began walking around slowly as I pretended to talk into the phone. A shadow in the old office building windows caught my eye making me narrow my eyes trying to see inside. 

Shaking my head to the fake conversation I was having before walking a little bit further up the road. 

A hand went around my waist making me react. My elbow went back into the person who had grabbed me.

“Easy there, love” Sebastian's voice came grabbing my elbow “It’s just me,” He said coming around my side to stand in front of me. I put my phone away.

I sigh “Sorry about that I guess I’m just on edge” Looking up at him “Did you see the cars? Was anyone down there?” 

I ask, taking him by his arm and leading him away from the area. We got a good distance away so we can talk in private “There were four cars down there all matching the cars from the footage. There were two guys standing guard to the building.” Sebastian said looking at me. 

“Okay, well we need to wait and come up with a plan on how we need to deal with this. But we definitely need to come at them quick, can't afford letting them come up with a plan themselves” 

“I can always charge in there and deal with them as efficiently as possible,” Sebastian said, his eyes twinkling “But I can tell you will say no” he let out a sigh noticing my expression. 

“Exactly! How would I explain to (F/N) that you had gone charging into their when there is like maybe 30 of these guys holding up inside. It's not the 18th century anymore, you can't do what you please” I say looking up at him. 

He sighed “I can see your point” Turning to look towards the office building from where we stood “Have you messaged (F/N) to tell him what we have found?” 

“Will do now. I was waiting for you to come back and tell me what you had found” Taking out my phone I rung up (F/n).

“Hey, Me and Sebastian are down in Soho. We think the rest of the cartel maybe hold up in this old office building near where the club is”   
“Okay. Why do you think they are held up there?”  
“Lets just say I had a call with a certain red head who said she had seen them bringing bags and boxes in. They were dressed up like construction men”   
“Let me guess she wants to help us again?”   
“You know it, She says she's going to try and walk the street to try and attract them.”   
“I swear she is going to get herself hurt one of these years. Right well i'm heading down to you two now” 

Looking down the road I noticed a group of five guys dressed in construction outfits leave the building. 

“Okay. Well we will see you in a bit then. Five guys just came out of the building and are heading this way” I say looking up at Sebastian.   
“Be safe and stay outta sight”   
“Right on it”   
I ended the call putting my phone away and walking down the path heading to the main road. 

Keeping my eyes ahead “Put your arm around my waist” I whisper to Sebastian who did as I said. 

“They are following us,” He said, looking down at me.

“I have an idea” I whisper before pulling out my phone “Shit the bus is nearly here we need to run now” I exclaim.I grabbed Sebastian's hand and raced off to the bus stop. Luckily a bus reached the stop and we got on. I paid for us both heading to the back of the bus .Preparing to get off the bus at the next stop. 

We lost the group of guys as the bus drove around the corner. As there was quite the traffic of people in London we would luckily blend into the crowd.The bus pulled up to its next stop , we jumped off racing off down the street heading to an alleyway which would lead us out onto the street leading back to the carpark. 

“Quick thinking , my dear. We have lost them, their scent is moving away from us. But I fear that we won't have lost them yet” Sebastian said as we stopped briefly in the alleyway. Catching my breath before we carried on the walk back to the car. 

I sent a quick message to (F/N) saying that we have lost the cartel for now and that we will meet in the carpark.

Making our way out of the damp alleyway we made our way onto the busy street.Pushing past people to try and get to the car as quick as possible. Fearing Sebastian was right.

Once we were close to the carpark I heard something from behind us, thudding of feet and a shout saying “There they are!”. Behind us two of the guys from the group were behind us. 

“Why did you have to be right?” I grabbed Sebastian's hand racing for the lift. 

I pressed the button once we reached the doors,they opened letting us both get inside quick. With a soft thud the doors closed the second the guys reached us. After the lift opened again we raced to the car which thankfully wasn't too far from the lift.

‘Maybe it's not best to use the car. Don't want to accidentally run someone over and there isn't much hiding space for me and a 6ft demon’ 

I looked towards the back and there was a cupboard which was used for staff ‘Maybe we can hide in there’. I grabbed Sebastian's hand and took off towards the cupboard. My hands grabbed the handle pulling down, the door didn't budge.Making me frantically pull down to try and get inside. Sebastian reached over and pulled the door handle down and it swung open letting us get inside. 

“Do we have to hide? We can take them out?” Sebastian enquired looking to the doors leading to the stairs. I pulled him around and pushed him inside of the cupboard heading inside the small space with him. 

Closing the door behind me “Best we hide from them instead of trying to drive away. This parking lot is frequently used. I don't want to accidentally hit someone whilst speeding away. Also If we take them out their friends are going to know we know we have found them and will try and escape quicker”

I didn't realise how cramped It was in this cupboard.From the looks of things it was a cleaning cupboard so there wasn't much space to move, my body was nearly pressed into his. That was until Sebastian pulled me right into his chest. His hands were resting upon my lower back very close to my ass.

My eyes narrowed as I looked up at him. He wore a smirk upon his face “Thought you would be comfortable like this” 

I huff out shaking my head and look towards the door. Muffled voices could be heard from the two cartel guys.

“Do you know which is the bitches car?” 

“How the fuck do I know?!”

“Just thought we might have you know kept tabs on her. But when we get our hands on her. I get first go at her” 

“Yeah and how are we going to deal with that guy who was with her?”

“You've got a good point. But thats why I bring this with me” 

I could hear chuckling before the door to this level opened and closed again. Echoing of heels filled the air. 

“Well well. Hello pretty lady” 

“Dude you need to go to specsavers that aint a lady, that's a man!” 

“Oi who are you calling a man! I am a woman, don't let these features fall you”

‘Hold on I recognise that voice’ I think straining to listen in. 

“My apologies for my friend. He has no manners. But where are you heading?” 

“Well I was making my way to my car. I needed to grab something for work. I work in the club just by that old office building, you should drop by” The heeled boots got closer before stopping again. Presumably in front of the men. 

“Well hopefully I can drop by. I will ask others if they want to tag along too” 

As the voice got closer the more Sebastian's face contorted into that of horror making me look confused at him. 

“We have a job to do tonight” 

“Come one I think we have enough time to enjoy some time for ourselves” 

“Well I hope you can get away from your job. I can give you one hell of a show” Came the females voice.

“Well I hope to see you later” 

The two guys moved away, their voices becoming muffled. A thudding of the door to the stairs indicated them leaving. 

The woman also moved away leaving me and Sebastian alone. 

I opened the door slightly, to see Grell as she walked away. Once she was out of view I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well that was a close one. Thank fuck that woman was close by to stop them” I say to Sebastian as I stretched my limbs out 

“Indeed” He growled out staring after the way Grell had walked. Looking towards him 

‘Wait does he know her?’ 

I stepped out of the cupboard. 

“What were you two doing in a cupboard?” came (F/N) suddenly beside me. He stood with his arms crossed looking between us.


	9. Chapter 9

Walking over towards us (F/n) looked down the parking lot to where the stairs leading to the street below “Did something happen?” He asked, looking between us. 

“Yeah, we were being followed by that group I said over the phone. I thought we lost them but they were able to find us again.” 

“How did you two getaway? also were the dogs?” 

“Well the dogs are in the trunk and we had to get up and personal in the cupboard” I say scratching the back of my head.

“Oh okay. You went for the hiding tactic then running away” (F/N) said looking between us “Well I and the others have come up with a plan but I wanted to see if the two of you thought it was okay?” 

“Lets hears it”

Walking over to the car “We will have two teams one going through the underground car park and another through the front door. That way we have both ways covered. We take the people inside as stealthily as possible and hopefully without any injuries.” (F/N) said laying out the plan. “We can either attack tonight or tomorrow” 

Thinking it over “This doesn’t sound too half bad. I have a feeling they know we have found them and will try to move base by tonight” 

(F/N) thought over the plan in his head turning to look at us “We will need to keep an eye on things close by and see if they do move. Don't suppose you still know how to dance?” (F/n) said making me look up at him raising an eyebrow at him. 

‘So he wants to go with that tactic?’

Sebastian looked confused looking between us “That I do. I think I know what you have planned and will go along with it” I say knowing full well what the plan was going to be. 

I was going to be bait. The cartel wanted me because I was the one who locked them up, they would want me to keep me quiet and prevent me from trying to find them again.

“Good. Message Grell now and ask if you need her help. You two will draw some of them in and we will attack the base. The two of you can deal with any of the guys going into the club. Let’s hope this plan works” 

“It needs too,” I say looking down thinking how many ways this plan could fuck up. My eyes trailed to Sebastian who was looking between us confused as to what we were doing.

We all went our separate ways (F/n) went back to his place to begin the plan and we went back to mine. 

Once back inside, I unleashed the dogs into the house.  
“Why did you agree to this plan? You do realise that if the cartel finds out that we have attacked their compound and take you, you are putting yourself up to be tortured and become their toy” Sebastian complained, taking my arm and spinning me around to face him. 

Looking up at his face. He looked annoyed, angry and worried?.

“I know the risks more than anyone, Why did you think I took the job as a police officer anyway?” Stepping closer to his body “I wanted to help the vulnerable and protect the innocent from people like the cartel or from serial killers and sociopaths. I dont give a damn if I get hurt, if at the end of the day I have protected the lives of others then that’s fine by me” 

He grumbled something under his breath before letting out a frustrated sigh “Fine but the first scent of danger towards your life and I’m coming to save you. Screw if any of the officers see me, I ain't letting you die” He said leaning towards me staring into my eyes. 

“Fine. But you have gotta let me and Grell try to handle the situation if things go shit your end. If you think my scent is getting farther away then you can hunt me down, Deal?”

“You have yourself a deal” Sebastian said sighing.

I turned around heading to the kitchen to go make myself a drink. I reached inside the fridge taking out a cold can of Coca Cola. Pulling up the cap before pouring the fizzy drink into a glass. 

“So how do you know Grell?” Sebastian enquired after I finished pouring the pop into the glass. 

“I met her during an undercover case in the strip club she works in. A guy was taking some of the workers from there and basically saying he will ‘save them’ from that place but in reality, he was torturing the poor girls in his basement. I worked with Grell as a stripper and tried to bait the guy in to capture him. But how do you know her? Which now begs the question what is she?” I say leaning against the counter. 

“I knew ‘her’ during the 18th century. ‘She’ is a grim reaper” He said, making me spit out any of the drink I had in my mouth. 

“She’s what?” I say whipping the liquid from my chin “ A grim reaper?. Great.Are you going to say Vampires exist as well?” 

“No, Vampires do not exist. Not that I know of anyway” Shrugging his shoulders “I do not like the fact you are going to work with Grell, but i trust ‘she’ has improved her behaviour” 

“Well, I ain't got no clue what she was like in the 18th century but did she like bad boys, blood and violence?” 

“Bad boys? She does like blood and violence. She would threaten to cut people into pieces with a chainsaw if they annoyed her. Tried to do it to me quite a few times”  
“Oh, bad boy is a term we use over here for guys who tend to do criminal stuff. They tend to wear dark clothes and will have a mean streak to them” I explain as I head upstairs to go find the clothes I used in the strip club last time. 

Sebastian followed after me “Hmmm, Would that mean I would be classed as a bad boy?” 

I turned around to look at him, raising an eyebrow “What do you think?” before heading into my room. 

I took out my phone messaging Grell if she still wanted to help, to which I got a quick reply saying yes and if I was joining her again. I sent her a picture of the outfit in my wardrobe saying “what do you think” before taking the outfit out of the wardrobe. 

I received a message from Grell saying to come down at 8:00 to help prepare for the night. I proceeded to message (F/N) that I was going to the club at 8:00 and that I will message him if any of the cartel members came in. 

“Okay, the start of the plan is in place. I am going to the club at 8. The club will open 30 minutes later, giving me enough time to get ready and prepare for whatever they throw at me. You will need to stay here and join up with the others after I go. Got it?” Looking at Sebastian who was standing in the doorway of my room.

“I understand. Do the other officers use non-lethal weapons? Considering we are supposed to be taking them stealthy I do not think guns are suitable. I did see some of the officers with battens when we took down the other cartel lot earlier on.” Sebastian questioned. I headed towards my drawers opening the first one taking out a black rubber batton. 

“Here, you can use this. I do have another set of tasers which you can use” I say taking out the tasers and passing a set to him. He looked at the two items before he placed them upon his person. “I will message (F/N) to come to pick you up from here. Then you listen to him. You can voice your opinions but make sure you come across as humanly as possible. Okay?” 

“This won’t be the first time I have had to come across as being human, my dear. I can handle this, don't you worry. I’m more worried about you. There is more of them and will have more resources at their disposal.” He said coming over.

“We really need to uncover what is happening between us? You’re a demon you shouldn’t be worried about me” I say looking up at him as he stops in front of me. 

“Believe me, it's frustrating for me as I have never felt these emotions before and now I'm experiencing little bits of every human emotion under the sun!” He exclaimed his annoyance coming through.

Nodding my head in agreeance “I can understand. Or more or less understand. Must be strange for you to consider you have been stuck in a mansion and you have not been able to see the change in human evolution. And now you are experiencing little bits of human emotions which is probably linked to this pull we feel to each other. Things are happening kinda fast for you” 

“Thanks for understanding, It makes me feel nice?” He said, his eyes furrowing confusion littering his face. 

“Yeah that it can” I turned to look at the clock upon my bed side table the time read 6:35. The sky was turning dark bringing the night “At least I have enough time to eat something before getting ready”. 

I walk around Sebastian heading downstairs the demon in tow “I can make you dinner if you want?” He offered following me into the Kitchen. 

“Yeah okay,Thanks!. Uhm I think I have some of the veg which needs to be used for today. There's a recipe book just beside the fridge on the counter which you can use to make a meal out of the veg and any meat in there” I say heading to the breakfast bar to sit down. 

“Not going to crash onto the sofa?” He asks whilst opening the fridge. Taking out a collection of veg and a tray of chicken. Carrying them over to the counter beside the oven. 

“Does someone watching you cook put you off?” I ask folding one leg over the other as I watch Sebastian. 

Shaking his head “No It's just there isn't much excitement in someone cooking, I would think” He reached down taking out a frying pan putting them on top of the oven. 

“Well that's where you are wrong. Quite a few people like watching people cooking. We have quite a few tv shows about members of the public cooking or baking meals or desserts for professional cooks and bakers” I say having some more of my drink as I watch him take the recipe book and flick through the pages. 

He landed on a page which had a tab on it “Oh really? How interesting. I did partake in an event where I cooked curry in front of people I never did realise many people would find it interesting to watch” He said turning to look at me before going back to the cooking at hand. 

“I can understand the confusion you feel. I feel like I'm about to be judged and criticized by someone for cooking a piece of veg wrong. But watching these shows give people ideas of what to cook and better ways to cook meals” I say jumping off the bar stool and walking over to Sebastian. Leaning my back against the counter watching him. 

I took notice he was still wearing parts of his butler's outfit. Minus the tailcoat and waistcoat “Would you want to wear any newer clothes?” I enquire looking him over “You look more business man than soon to be officer?” I say sipping my drink again. 

He rolled up his sleeves thinking it over “If you think it would be better for me to wear modern clothes than I shall” giving me a soft smile before taking a knife and cutting up the veg. 

The veg he had in front of him were parts of the ingredients needed for ramen. His hands moved smoothly as he cut up a pak choi. 

“Well you're smarter than me Sebastian. You do what you think is best” I say walking over to my random shit draw. A dresser stood by the fridge and in the dresser sat a draw which housed a lot of shit. Like measuring tapes, hair bands, glasses, nails and screws. Taking out one of the fabric measuring tapes I walked back over to Sebastian. 

“You are right about that, my dear” He said chuckling as I stood behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder making him stand still “What are you doing?” 

“I'm going to measure you so I know what size to get you for clothes” I say, holding up the measuring tape to his frame. Taking out my phone I made notes of his sizing of his top half before reaching around him and measuring his waist. 

Once I noted his size around his waist I pulled my hands from around his waist. But a hand clutching my arm stopped me pulling me back around him so I was hugging him. I looked up at him so I was looking at the back of his head. 

His hand let go of me “I'm sorry I don't know what came over me” apologising looking down at his hand in confusion. 

I chuckled softly going onto my tiptoes to say into his ear “If you wanted a hug all you had to do is ask”. I landed back on my feet before couching down to measure his leg length. Once I took note of that I put it into my phone. 

“It felt nice hugging you earlier on. I felt warm inside. when I felt your arms go around me just now I felt that sensation again” He said putting the chopping pak choi to the side. 

“Hugging is a nice way of showing affection and kindness to someone. And it does make you feel warm inside especially if you are being hugged by someone you like” I say going into the living room to bring in my laptop. 

I placed it onto the breakfast bar typing away on the browser pulling up different shopping tabs ‘He will probably go for the darker colours, considering what he is. Would be fun to see him in something pink’ I thought, opening up different items of clothing into a tab for him to look at. 

“Okay I have a range of clothes for you to look at once you are done cooking” I say turning to look at the demon who was now cutting mushrooms. 

Nodding his head “ I will take a look in a second” tilting chopping sliding the mushrooms slices into the frying pan.The flame burned away under the pan slowly frying the mushrooms to their dark brown colouring. 

I finished my drink putting the cup down, I turned back to the laptop screen and pulled up my facebook profile. Going down the dashboard I came across a post from an antique store I follow. The place was in the states, I visited it whilst I was on a holiday there some years ago. The store sells a whole range of things, I remember them having old vintage cars as well as furniture. Clicking on the post to take a look at their newer items. A few things caught my eye like a wooden iron hanging self which could be used for the hallway. 

Considering I can be like a magpie at times and be attracted to shiny things, a collection of jewellery dragged my attention making me zoom in and look at them. A ring stood out the most amongst them, it seemed to shine really brightly. A sapphire gemed silver ring. 

I zoomed into the price tag which could be seen “$1,500” was written on a tag. A sense of familiarity came over me making me get up and make my way into the front room. The dining table sat in the middle of the room, on the other side stood drawers with a few pictures on top of them. One was off the Young lord Phantomhive. He was standing next to a leather back chair containing his wife holding their child. 

Upon his one hand sat a ring. Luckily this picture was taken during the age of coloured film and so I could make out the colour of the ring. 

It was the same ring!. 

“Holy shit!” exclaiming racing back into the kitchen. 

Sebastian turned to look at me in concern “What's wrong?” He asked, still holding a wooden spatula. He was moving the mushrooms around in the pan before I came charging in. 

“Everything's fine. It's just a antique shop I went to in the states posted a selection of pictures of items and one is of a ring” I showed him the picture of his Young lord “His ring”

Dropping the spatula on the side he took the picture looking at the man he once served before walking to my laptop screen and looking at the picture of the zoomed in ring “I thought it was lost forever” He said, staring at the ring. 

He turned to look at me “Where is this place?” A determined look upon his face. 

“It's in california. I could give the place a ring to see if I can buy it and see if they will either deliver it or hold onto it until we can go” I say walking over to stand next to him “You look very determined about getting this ring?” 

I clicked onto the antiques page and went to the information about the place. I could buy the item over the phone but they would prefer you coming to the store to collect it as they have had items going missing via delivery. 

“Hmm I can buy it over the phone but we will need to travel to the states to collect it. I will have to see when I can get some more time off to book some time off to go to the states with you” I say, turning to look at him. 

“How can you be sure no one will try to buy it even though you have already brought the ring?” He enquired turning to look at me annoyed we couldn't just go after the case. 

“Call it human decency. I'm sure the person selling these things won't give it to someone else especially if someone has brought it” Replying to him as i take out my phone putting in the phone number giving the place a ring. 

“Hello?” Came an elderly woman's voice.

“Hi, I was phoning up about purchasing a ring you are selling?” 

“Oh, well we have plenty of rings my dear. What ring caught your fancy?” 

“The sapphire one. The one with the blue gem encased in the silver ring” 

“Oh yes. That is a very beautiful ring. We have had many people enquire about it but no one had enough money for it.”

“Yes it is a very pricey ring. But it's a price I'm willing to pay. As a matter of fact that ring used to belong to an ancestor of mine from the victorian era.” 

“Oh my! Did it really?” 

“Yeah I have a picture here which has ring visible on it and it matches exactly like the one you have” 

“Right then. Well I am happy it's finally been reunited with its rightful owner. This thing has been here for years. What is your name, my dear. Just so I know what to put in the registry?”

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” 

“What a lovely name you have. And by the way you can purchase it at the store and we can hold it for you until you come collect it or you can pay it over the phone. It is up to you my dear” 

“Would I be able to buy it over the phone?” 

“Oh yes of course” 

I gave her my bank details and the money needed for the ring went out to the owner. 

“If I am hearing correctly you are british , yes? Will you be travelling over here in the coming month?” The old woman asked. 

“Yes you are hearing correctly. And I will need to ask work if i can take some more time off to come over but yes it will be this month” 

“Okay then. Well I look forward to seeing you in the coming month. The ring will be taken from the counter and held onto the back for safe keeping. Is that all for today?” 

“Yes that is all , thank you.”  
“Okay then, lovely. Goodbye”

“Goodbye” 

Ending the call , I placed my phone down turning to look at Sebastian who was putting water into the pan to prepare to cook the noodles.

“Let's hope they give you an extra week considering you are still working on your week off” Sebastian said looking back over at me. 

“They better or they will feel my wrath” I say chuckling softly causing Sebastian to smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian finished making the ramen and brought it to the living room, I put the laptop to my side for the demon to look through the clothing. Taking the bowl from him I dug into the food, relishing in the warmth and tastiness of it. I looked across at the laptop screen Sebastian was examining the pair of jeans I had brought up. 

“Your sizing will be a 28 or 30 in jeans. And you are either a small or medium in a shirt. Click on the ‘put in basket tab’ if you like the look off any and I will get you them” I say before blowing on the food I had collected on a fork. 

Once the food was a decent temperature I placed it into my mouth. At the right time as Sebastian found the long sleeve shirt in pastel pink. His eyebrow raised in question to the item of clothing. He glanced at me, making me shoot him a smile as I carried on chewing my food. 

He sighed and looked at the shirt again moving on to the other tab. I had opened up various tabs which had a collection of casual and work clothes which he could wear to work. I glanced down at his feet forgetting I hadn’t measured his feet. 

“Don't suppose you know what size you are in shoes?” I question after I swallow another bite of the food. 

“Hmmm I believe I am a size 10” He said looking at me “Wouldn't these shoes I have on now be suitable for work?” 

‘Wait does that mean his cock is that big as well? They do say the size of the show is roughly how big the cock is’ I thought as I munched on my food. My thoughts became dirtier as I imagined me and him. ‘Get your head out of the gutter for a second’. 

“Well, they would more suit you if you went undercover as a business guy or if you were going to a posh place like a restaurant or event. You will need something like a boot or trainer for more casual stuff” I say looking at his shoes. They were basically very shiny business shoes which you see the CEO or office guys wear. 

“I was only asking as I do not wish for you to spend too much money on me” The demon said as he typed in shoes in the google search bar. 

“I would recommend looking on Schuh as they do sell quite a good range of footwear” I say taking my spoon and scooping some of the chicken broth into my mouth. 

Nodding his head “If you are sure you can pay for these things then I will take a look” He said looking towards me. 

“Don't concern yourself with the money. I have enough coming in which I can use to pay for these. But these are the only clothes I will buy for you. When you get your own money you can pay for your own things. Which reminds me we need to set you up a bank account” I say grabbing my phone and going to Santander. 

Whilst I was going through the setup of an account I carried on eating the rest of my dinner until nothing was left. The Santander account for Sebastian was made and the bowl sat empty upon my lap. My laptop was placed on the floor as Sebastian stood up taking my bowl and headed back to the kitchen. Picking up the laptop from the floor I purchased the items of clothing for the demon. 

Glancing down at the clock upon the screen I still had some time to kill before getting changed. Loki and Sigyn walked over jumping on top of my lap once I placed the laptop back on the floor. I placed kisses on top of Loki’s head making him meow and purr at the affection I was giving him. Sigyn meowed for my attention. Reaching down to her head I gave her kisses.

Sebastian came back in, finished washing up and looked at the two felines laying on top of my body. Looking up at him a light blush littered his cheeks “Do you always blush when you see a cat?” I enquire as I rub the rump of one of the cats making them purr loudly. 

“Well of course. Cats are such beautiful creatures, so elegant and cute. With those little pink pads” The demon gushed over the cats. Walking over to the sofa to pick up Sigyn from my lap and holding her to his body. 

“No one would think you were a demon acting like that.” Stroking Loki's head as I watched Sebastian sit down beside me. 

We stayed like this for a few more minutes until It got to 6:50. I picked up Loki and placed him on top of Sebastian “I should probably start getting ready” standing up to head upstairs. 

“Ahhh yes. What time will (F/N) be coming to pick me up?” He asked as I made my way to the hallway. 

“Uhm probably around quarter to. (F/N) will give you a few things to use such as an earpiece, a bulletproof vest and maybe a couple of non-lethal weapons” I say as I make my way upstairs. 

Once into my room, I closed the door behind me. Opening up the wardrobe door and taking out the heeled boots at the back, a black over the bust corset, lacy stockings, booty shorts, a lacy thong and my makeup bag. I walked over to my dresser taking out the pair of cuffs and taser placing them on the bed. 

“Right let’s start this shall we,” I say to myself heading into the bathroom. Moving my hair out of my face to put my makeup on. Starting with putting the moisturiser and foundation on, once that was good enough I used my eyeshadow to give myself a smoky look around my eyes before putting on mascara. Finishing off my makeup I put on red lipstick. 

I stripped down putting on the outfit I took out for myself. I was pleased the outfit still fit me. Heading back into the bedroom I examined myself in the mirror looking down at my breast and ass. 

“Well with the assets on show I’m confident I will be able to attract those fuckers in” I say going over to the wardrobe grabbing a leather jacket and putting on my heeled boots. Before I left the room I put the taser down my boots and the cuffs in between my boobs. Grabbing my purse and keys I made my way downstairs. Heading for the living room. Sebastian was still sitting on the sofa with the cats. 

He slowly looked up at me. Getting up off the sofa just looking me over with a lustful look entering his dilated red eyes. His nostrils were expanding as he was breathing in more “You are going dressed like that?!”. 

Slowly making his way over “Yeah. It’s not the first time anyway Sebastian. Do I look okay to you? I need to get going and I want to know if I’m going to attract their attention or not?”

Standing directly in front of me, his eyes travelling over my form ‘Maybe it was a bad decision to ask him’ I think trying not to blush under his horny gaze. 

“Do you look okay? You look gorgeous, my dear!. I just hope you know what you are doing” He replies looking up at me. I walked closer to him pressing my hands onto his chest. 

“I’ll be fine. Now listen to (F/n) and try not to show off. I know you are more powerful than us but tone it down, love. Now I need to go. Lock up before you go” I say giving him a kiss on the cheek. Pulling away slowly before turning around and walking out of the house. 

I headed for the garage pressing the button to open up the left side revealing my dream car. There was a tiny small section which was off to the side which contained one other vehicle. A motorbike. Something I never thought I would ride but I didn't expect to wake up to a guy delivering it some months ago. 

Never drinking with Grell again.

I lifted the small door up revealing a Harley Davidson just parked inside the small container. Picking up the helmet I stuck my head inside and pushed the bike out. 

I climbed on top of the bike fastening the helmet on and rode out through the gate and onto the road. The wind hit me like a bullet as I rode through the park making my way to Soho. 

‘I should have put on something warmer on top of this outfit. Im fucking freezing’ 

I parked within the layby just beside the road where the club stood. Climbing off I took off the helmet shaking my hair out before looking around, my eyes looking up the old office building. A group of people stood outside the office building all wearing construction gear. A couple of them turned to look at me, I don't think they recognised me from a distance as they wolf whistled. 

“Where are you going, pretty lady?” One smirked, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“Well I'm getting ready for a big night. I work in the club. Why don't you stop by and watch me perform” I say in a sultry tone taking the keys out the bike and swaying towards the staff entrance around the back of the club. 

Once inside I walked towards the dressing rooms where I knew Grell would be. Ten people were sitting inside, A mixture of men and women in revealing clothes stood in front of me. A few looked at me as I came in. Grell was sitting on a red leather back sofa, her eyes widening as I came in. 

“AHHH! My dear!, Look at you!. I'm sure all the guys and girls will drop dead when they see you” She said sitting up as I made my way over to her. 

“Not as much when they see how stunning you guys look. I swear you guys make yourself sexier each night” I comment looking around them all. The few who were around me smiled or chuckled. Nodding at me as I walked past. 

I knew a couple of them from the last time I was here.

“So what's the plan?” Grell said, dragging me down to sit by her. A gin glass was held lazily within her hand. 

“Well we need to drag some of the cartels' attention towards here. I just shouted towards a group who are definitely cartel outside the office building to come to the club to see me perform. So I better hope they all come” I say as I got given a bottle of vodka by one of the male strippers. 

He came and sat down on the armchair beside me “Oh I'm sure they will come, honey. Especially if they saw those assets” He said looking at my boobs just peeking out of the corset.

“Right?! Also like where have you been hiding these babies? They need to be seen by everyone, love” Grell said looking at them. 

“They aint that impressive, be real here. We will need to keep their attention here and away from the building and if they have any form of device to communicate with their friends we need to get rid of them” I say, opening up the bottle and taking a swig from it. 

I looked towards a clock which was fixed to the wall above the door “5 minutes to go time”. 

Grell got up and looked around her friends “Right guys. We all heard what (Y/N) said. We need to keep the cartel here, use anything we have to keep them here. If we can hold them long enough the rest of (Y/N)’s team can round up the others and take the fort by storm!” 

The others nodded as they started to filter out the room, I turned to Grell “Thanks for helping me out again” 

“Oh! It's not problem my dear, You know how much I love rounding up bad guys” She grinned her eyes flashing.  
Taking another large swig from the bottle I nod before getting up off the sofa “Now let's get to work!” 

Grell took me by the arm and we followed the others to the main room. A stage stood facing the door. There were three platforms which had three poles fixed to them, Booths lined the walls and in the middle sat a few tables and chairs. A corridor leads off to separate rooms where people can have some private fun with the dancers. The walls were all covered in a red velvet material. 

‘Just better hope I don't get any special attention tonight. Especially with a certain somewhat possessive demon nearby’ I thought looking away from the corridor. At the other end just the other side of the door sat the bar. 

“Where do you want me?” I asked folding my arms looking around as Grell stood beside me shaking with excitement. 

“Well everyone here does little bits of everything. You can either man the bar, take out drinks and put on a little show for the guests. I think for now you can make the drinks before one of the others can swap with you. We normally do an hour rotation.” Grell replies, taking me to the bar. 

I walked around to stand behind it, taking in the station I was given. I reached under the bar taking out the mixers and putting them on the table. A box with ice sat just under the taps for the drinks. I started making a strawberry daiquiri , it was one of the drinks I knew how to make well. Whilst I was working here I was taught how to make a few of the drinks here. Which I was going to try and reteach myself in “3 minutes”. 

Once the strawberry daiquiri was mixed I put a few strawberries inside and placed it on top of the counter before grabbing a few of the drinks behind me to make a sex on the beach.

The clock struck 8 and in that time I had made a porn star martini along with the two other drinks. Grell sent me a smile before she opened up the red velvet padded doors to the cold outside air. 

“Welcome to The most sophisticated club in all of Soho. Come in and take a seat” welcoming the customers. It surprised me at how many people came walking in. Probably like 10 people came walking in. All guys, most of them business men.

‘Business must be booming here. Wonder how Grell is dragging this much attention’ I thought as I watched the guests. 

Grell was staring at a guy who had made his way to a booth. A well built blonde haired guy with smooth brown eyes. Moving my eyes away from him over to the others who had come in. A group of three guys sat on one of the round tables facing the stage. The rest were all just spread about the room hidden away in booths or on tables. 

Looking back to my friend I noticed a red leather backed book in her hands. The pages were blank making me confused ‘If Sebastian was right and she is a reaper I wonder if she knows who will die’ I thought as I grabbed a glass and started cleaning it. 

My phone vibrated, taking it out I turned it on revealing a message. 

“I am with (F/n) we are sitting in his car in one of the laybys just down the road. We are hidden from view. Message me when any of the cartel members have entered the club and we will begin our move. Are you okay? - Sebastian” 

I read through the message before sending him a quick reply “I will do and I am okay” 

“Who ya messaging?” Grell asked looking over the bar at my phone 

“A friend,” I say, turning the phone off putting it away. 

“Oh? A friend , ay? You sure it is not more than a friend?” She enquired wiggling her eyebrows at me. 

I sighed out “I'm not sure. I am just conflicted towards him that's all” 

“I know the feeling. You see him over there?” She said looking towards the blonde haired businessman. 

Nodding my head “Yeah. He's very good looking” 

“That he is. But when I met him, he was kinda similar to that of a guy I was head over heels with. Oooooo you should have seen him (Y/N) . He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Black hair , red eyes and an attitude which could make any man and woman combust.” Grell said thinking about Sebastian. 

“What happened to him?” I asked her . I knew very well what happened but might as well ask. 

“Oh I'm not sure. He just disappeared. But this was years ago, feels like decades ago actually but I do hope he is okay” 

“Well he sounds like a charmer” I say smiling softly thinking should I tell her. Looking towards her she looked almost sad. “What if I could say he was okay? Would that put you at ease?” I say putting the clean glass down. 

Grell looked at me with confusion “Wait you know who he is don't you?” Her eyes became wide reading my facial expression. 

“Yeah. I didn't know that you knew him until he said he knew you. I came across him in the Phantomhive mansion some days ago, some hunters trapped him inside the home. Until I came along anyway. He is currently helping take down the people within the office building.” I say taking another glass to clean that one. 

A gasp came from Grell “Oh I do hope you are telling the truth , my dear. I would love to see my bassy again. But he will be heartbroken as I have found another” she said looking towards the blondie. Making heart eyes at him. 

“I imagine he will be. But it is good you found someone. Also don't let Sebastain hold you back, you date whoever you want. Have you asked to see if he would be willing to date you?” I asked her. 

She turned back and shook her head “No I haven't yet. I have been too scared to” 

“You scared? Really? The Grell I know ain't scared of jack shit” I say leaning forward taking hold of her arm. 

“I take it you know what I am? That I'm a grim reaper. I'm dead, he is alive. It would never work” She sounded defeated. 

“Love is love in the end. We can't stop who we can love. And even if you are dead and he is alive, I don't think that will stop things” I say looking towards the guy. He kept looking up towards Grell “And anyway your feelings aren't one sided. This has been the fifth time he has looked towards you”. 

She looked up towards me “Really?” glancing over her shoulder to the guy before back to me “I'm going to go over and ask him out. Wish me luck?” She asked 

“I wish you luck” I say as she walks over to him.

The conversation seems to be going well as Grell seemed to relax and a smile was upon her face. I smiled softly as I carried on cleaning the glass clean. 

“So what's a pretty face like yours doing behind a bar? You should be working the floor or upon that stage” An irish accent came beside me. Turning to look at the guy. 

“Well it's my first time here. I thought I might as well leave the floor work and the stage stuff to the others as they have been here longer than I” I answer placing the second empty glass on the counter. 

The guy was the same height as Sebastian. Dark brown hair with his sides shaved leaving a thick amount of hair on top. His hair was in a bun at the back of his head. Blue-grey eyes stared into mine. 

“With how you handle yourself behind a bar you definitely don't look like a rookie” He says leaning against the counter. A tattoo sleeve was on his left arm. The images were detailed showing off a japanese dragons swirling around his bicep down to his elbow. 

Looking back up to his eyes “You've caught me there. No it's not my first time behind a bar, I have done jobs in a few pubs and clubs in my youth. Also your tattoo is very stunning. Lovely detailing” 

“Not the only one, love. My favourite jobs have been in bars , It's nice to interact with others during a job like this. And thank you! I spent quite a bit of money to get this thing done” He said smiling before he raised his hand up “My names Daniel by the way” 

I take hold of my hand and shake it “Nice to meet you , Im (Y/N). Can I get you a drink?” 

“Uhm yeah sure. Can I get a whiskey please?” 

“Certainly” I say, grabbing hold of the Jack daniels. I took hold of a tumbler glass putting it down in front of him, taking the liquor and pouring the right amount in with an ice cube. 

“Why don't you pour yourself a drink. Take a drink with me?” He raised an eyebrow. I raise an eyebrow at him before picking up another glass for myself. 

I poured the liquor inside with an ice cube for myself “You know I actually despised drinking whiskey when I was younger. It has only been recent where I can actually stomach the drink” I say taking a sip of the whiskey. 

“It's an acquired taste. I only started drinking this cause my dad would, would pour me a glass and say ‘This is a real man's drink’ “ Daniel replied, taking a swig from his glass. 

“Sounds like a real charmer.How old were you when you started to drink?” I ask swirling the liquid around. 

“Probably 9 or 10? Can't really remember, my life has been so hectic lately it's hard to keep track” Daniel chuckled looking into his glass at the drink “How about you when did you start drinking?” 

“I think I was around 14. My mum was quite reluctant to let me drink. She probably didn't want me to drink cause It would mean i'm growing up” 

“I can understand that but you can't stay a kid forever” 

I nod my head whilst I take another swig from my glass finishing off the drink. 

Grell looked towards me giving me a curt nod. 

Glancing to the side a group came walking in. 

The cartel is here.


End file.
